What difference will a mother make?
by Saiyachick
Summary: What if Videl's mother isnt divorceddead. What if Gohan and Videl met in a way that was more realistic? What if high school was different for Gohan and more in way of enjoying it? If you thought Chichi was obsessed with grandkids, think about Videl's mom!
1. Chapter One: Introduction to new friends

Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ or anything like that.  
  
Summary: How about Videl's mother is alive and a normal Human. Gohan and Videl's highschool lives will be full of more mayhem that's for sure.  
  
**_The Difference a Mother can make_**  
**_  
Chapter one: All in one hour_**  
  
  
Ah yes, here we are in the peaceful Satan City where dawn is soon to rise. The birds are chirping, the flowers are blooming, and everyone is having a serene sleep…guess again.  
  
In the real Satan City it was the usual early morning traffic and noisiness. We all know no one would enjoy this, especially our very own Videl Amber Satan. She was in her room having a peaceful slumber until a lady decided to wake her daughter up.  
  
"Videl! You have to wake up now!"  
  
"Ugh mother, why cant you just let me sleep," a girl with black hair and bluish violet eyes mumbled.  
  
Videl's mother sat on her daughter's huge bed and pushed her gently. "Because the first day of school is starting shortly," she whispered.  
  
Videl's eyes shot open and she immediately jumped up and started changing. "AH, OH NO, I AM GOING TO BE LATE!" Her mother just laughed at her lightly, "and why do you find this funny?"  
  
"Videl dear, you still have a hour and a half. I just woke you up early for breakfast." She said.  
  
Videl sighed and calmed down. "Mou kassan, you scared me."  
  
Videl's mother laughed and walked out of her daughter's room. Videl's mother looked so much like Videl herself. She had long black hair, which she always put in a traditional bun with curls, a sort of creamy tan skin color, violet eyes, and she was fairly short just like Videl.  
  
Videl went into her closet to pick out what she would wear for the first day of senior year. It was a brand new year and she wanted to at least find someone that wouldn't use her or do anything to break her heart. Yet, Videl wasn't exactly like her perky friend Erasa. Videl was more like her friend Melanie. Melanie and Videl were practically twins.  
  
Melanie had black eyes that were somewhat cold and ruthless, shoulder length black hair, which she usually put up, and she too had creamy tan skin. She had a charming personality, and she was full of pride. Melanie had a rough past that she barley talks about. She is basically on her own in the world and only her friends are there to support her.  
  
Videl decided on picking black Capri pants and a red tank top with her black converses. She grabbed her cell phone and capsules and headed down stairs to eat breakfast.  
  
@Son residence@  
  
  
"Nichan, come on, kassan said breakfast is ready," said a hyperactive seven year old.   
  
"Hold on their squirt, I just need to grab some things and I'll be right down." Said a teen with black hair and coal eyes.  
  
"Ok Gohan, but don't get mad at me when kassan starts yelling," said the little boy while walking down stairs.  
  
Gohan sighed and grabbed his bag. This was his first day of a real school. He just went shopping yesterday to these stores Bulma recommended to him. So he decided to pick out some kaki cargo pants with blue DC shirt that fitted perfectly, and a necklace, which had a huge Z on it. He grabbed his cell phone, capsules, and his wallet and went down stairs.  
  
"Gohan hurry up and eat or you're going to be late," said Chichi. She took one look at Gohan and sighed. "Honestly Gohan, you could have picked out some decent cloths."  
  
"Mother, it isn't a beauty pageant."  
  
"I know, but still people will think your just some ruffian or thug the way you're dressed."  
  
"Oh come on," he said between chews, "everyone is going to be dressed differently."  
  
"I guess your right, but what about the girls. You know I really want a grandchild."  
  
Gohan spit out his food, which he almost choked on, "Mother, please, I'm not even old enough to think about a wife let alone a kid!"  
  
"Nonsense Gohan. Your father and I married at the age sixteen…" Chichi said and had that dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, cause you two were crazy," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that Gohan?"  
  
"Oh I am going to be late for school…bye!" Gohan soon flew out into the sky and off to Satan city he went for his new school.  
  
  
@Satan house hold.@  
  
  
"Come on Videl, you need to get a move on," said Videl's mother.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going."  
  
All of a sudden a man with a huge fro came out in a tacky maroon gi. "Good morning Amber," he said as he hugged and kissed his wife, "Morning sweet pea."  
  
"Morning dad. I got to go, bye all." Videl said and walked out of her home to meet up with her friends.  
  
"Hercule, honestly, you should cut down on the whole Cell thing. I mean it wasn't really you who defeated him," Amber said.  
  
"I know dear, especially when the little kid lost his dad before his eyes. I feel sorry for him and I tried to ask his name, but they flew away before I could say anything."  
  
"I suppose your right, but I still say we should spend more time together. Videl's school is throwing a carnival in honor for the World Marshal Arts Tournament. How about we take some time out to go with her, or on a picnic." Amber said gently.  
  
"I guess, I really don't want to drift away too much with her."  
  
"And the carnival will be a good place for her to meet someone," Amber said mischievously.  
  
Hercules eyes widened in shock, "Oh no! My little girl is too young to be even thinking about them! No sir re, she isn't going to meet anyone."  
  
"Whatever, I need to get to the Capsule shop. I heard Bulma Briefs is going to come to my shop, but I doubt it," Amber said.  
  
"Yeah and I have to get to the dojo for training the little ones."   
  
Both hugged and kissed each other good-bye and took off for their own day of events.  
  
@Gohan@  
  
  
Gohan had just landed at the step of his new school. Orange Star High school was full of fresh new people. He saw a couple of lines when he walked in. He figured these are the lines to get the schedules, so he went into the senior one to wait. In front of him a girl caught his eyes. She had black hair and the most magnificent eyes. In Gohan's perspective, she was radiant, charming, and alluring. As you guessed it was…  
  
"Come on Videl, were almost next," said another girl with black hair.  
  
"Hold on Melanie I need to get something out of my bag," said Videl.  
  
"Videl-san, can we please go to your mom's shop after school," asked a blond headed girl.  
  
"Erasa, why would you want to go there?" Videl said as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Because Melanie told me Bulma Briefs might be there," Erasa said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Melanie! I told you not to tell anyone! Grrrr," Videl was angry.  
  
"Erasa! I told you not to tell Videl!" Melanie said and smacked Erasa over the head.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Gohan noticed that it was the girl's turn and decided to point that out. "Um excuse me, but it's your turn."  
  
All three turned around and gasped at Gohan. Erasa was immediately attached to Gohan, and Melanie was trying to restrain herself. Videl on the other hand was gawking at Gohan but immediately pulled Erasa away.  
  
"Erasa you already have a boyfriend!" Videl hissed. She then looked at Gohan. "I am sorry for my friends behavior, and thanks." Videl could see Gohan blushing.  
  
"No problem," he said.  
  
"By the way, I am Videl, and that's Erasa and Melanie," Videl said.  
  
"Nice meeting you all, I am Gohan."  
  
Videl turned back around and got her schedule along with Erasa and Melanie. Gohan finally got his and he was a little lost. Videl noticed this and decided to help him out.  
  
"Your new aren't you?"   
  
"Yeah, this is actually my first time in a real public school." Gohan said.  
  
The three girls were shocked at first but calmed down. "Well let me take a look at your schedule," Videl said. All three of them peeked at the paper and smiled.  
  
Melanie decided to speak up for once. "Hey, you have all of my classes except one which you have with Videl."  
  
Videl was really excited in the inside and was jumping with joy, figuratively, but on the outside she smiled. "Well Gohan, I guess you are pretty lucky that you know at least three people in your classes."  
  
The girls dragged Gohan along when the bell rang signaling the kids to go to homeroom. They stopped at room A-6 and opened the doors. Kids were just filling up in the classroom and the four picked a table and sat down.   
  
Soon two more boys joined them, one with blond and one with brown. The blond one sat next to Erasa and the brown sat next to Melanie. Gohan sat in between Videl and Melanie.  
  
"Ok class, welcome to the first day as seniors." The whole class shouted and clapped. "Yes, yes, quiet down. I am your homeroom teacher Mr. Li, and this is practically like study hall. You can do whatever you please as long as it is not violent. The place you are sitting is permanent, so I hope you chose wisely."  
  
All the students cheered for their cool teacher Mr. Li. Soon everyone started up a conversation.  
  
"Hey Melanie, Erasa, whose he?" the brown haired boy asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is Gohan, he is new to the school," Melanie said and started pointing out everyone. "Gohan, he is Eric and the blond one is Sharpner. Eric is my boyfriend as Erasa is Sharpner's."  
  
"Yo homie, nice meeting you yo," Eric, said.  
  
Melanie sighed and smacked Eric over the head, "Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have seen all those thug movies with you."  
  
"Hey man, nice meeting you," Sharpner said and shuck Gohan's hand. (Yes, Sharpie isn't a jerk.)  
  
"You too," Gohan said.  
  
Gohan was happy, he made five new friend all in an hour. Over the hour, they got to know each other more and more. But yes, the hour ended, luckily they had the same schedules.  
  
"Aw man, we have P.E. next," Erasa complained.  
  
"Oh its not that bad," everyone said in unison.  
  
They all made their way to the locker rooms. The girls and boys made their separate ways and got their uniforms from before. So they changed and waited for their teacher to finally come.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kat: Don't worry it'll get better. And I thank DarkHeart8one for the title^^****


	2. Chapter Two: Familiar Ki's

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Last time: Gohan met Videl, Sharpner, Melanie, Eric, and Erasa who were his new friends in high school. Now P.E. has arrived, and an unexpected visitor has come to Gohan's school.  
  
What difference will a mother make?  
  
Chapter two: Familiar Ki's and Basketball's  
  
The six teens walked down the hall as the bell rang. They heard that the old senior P.E. teacher retired so they got a brand new fresh teacher. Everyone was happy cause their old teacher was 'hard.' Gohan was also happy himself. He was only an hour into the school and made five new friends that seemed loyal. The only thing he hated was all the girls were practically throwing themselves to him and latching on his arm every waking second! And the P.E. clothes didn't help one bit with it all. His clothes consisted of a white tank top with an orange star and white shorts. It was so annoying; the only girls that didn't were Melanie and Videl. Melanie was very beautiful in Gohan's eyes, but she was just not the person he would imagine himself with. Videl on the other hand, she was gorgeous. Her violet blue eyes stood out more that everything, and she was a charming and witty. She was loyal friend, and many people liked her.  
  
Gohan snapped out of his trance when he saw everyone sitting at the bleachers. He followed and the group talked even more.  
  
"Hey guys, I heard about the new teacher," Erasa said excitedly.  
  
I gave her a confused stare, "Why would you be happy about that?"  
  
"The old senior teacher was extremely hard and never called anyone by their real names. He would just say brat or your last name," Sharpner explained.  
  
'Reminds me of Vegeta.' Just then Gohan felt a familiar ki. It reminded him of 18's ki, but slightly higher. He couldn't put his finger on whom it was.who was it?  
  
His answers were answered when a man with black hair, piercing blue eyes, and an orange bandanna walked in. He had a scowl on his face and didn't seem like the cheery type of person.  
  
"Attention all of you! I am your new teacher Mr. Gero. You may call me sensei and only that! Now, as I heard the old senior teacher was hard. Well I am harder, your endurance will be tested on whether you fail or pass my class. Now give me fifty pushups now!" he roared and crossed his arms.  
  
"What's up his ass?" Melanie mumbled. The others chuckled and dropped to the ground also.  
  
Gohan was going to do one-fingered pushups cause face it it's easy. Then he thought it wasn't normal, so he just did one-handed pushups. Videl noticed Gohan switching, and decided to do the same. After Melanie and Eric caught on. Erasa on the other hand could barley do a regular pushup, so Sharpner stuck to the normal ones so she wouldn't feel bad.  
  
'48, 49, 50.' Gohan thought and was immediately done in a snap. All his friends looked at him with an amazed look, but tried to finish their own up. After Gohan was Melanie and Videl, then Eric, Sharpner, and Erasa pretended to finish.  
  
17 looked at Gohan the whole time. The ki, the look, the name, it was so familiar. He then smirked as he found out who he really was.  
  
"Since most of you are finishing up or done, you will just play basketball. Trust me, this is the only easy day you'll have so cherish it!" 17 yelled. Kids got up and walked over to 17 to get some basketballs.  
  
"I'll go get one for us guys," Gohan volunteered and ran over to the rack.  
  
17 noticed Gohan coming over and decided to have a little chat. "You're the last person that I expected to see."  
  
"Same to you 17, how's it going?"  
  
17 was a little shocked, "So, your not afraid anymore?"  
  
Gohan smirked, "One, I am the strongest in the whole universe practically, and two, your partially human with no bomb."  
  
"Ah, so you found out. So what have you been up to? Anything new?"  
  
"Well yeah, I have a new brother and Krillin and 18 got married."  
  
17 went into shock, "W-what? M-my sister? Married?"  
  
Gohan smiled evilly. "That's not all, you have a three year old niece."  
  
Now, if it weren't for the stage supporting 17, he would have fallen, "How much have I missed? A niece? Married?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought you would have seen your own sister, I mean come on."  
  
"I thought she was dead. I couldn't sense her ki, cause its exactly like mine."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take you over to their house. After school locate my ki and find me," Gohan laughed at 17 who was still overworked.  
  
"Sure, I'll go and give a surprise." 17 then noticed Videl coming over to them and he smirked.  
  
"Well boy, you better go, your girlfriend is coming."  
  
Gohan turned around and paled with a blush, "Hey! She isn't my girlfriend! I only met them this morning!"  
  
"Sure, well here is a ball, now get out of here."  
  
"Ja ne." he waved. Gohan turned around to be face to face with Videl.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"The teacher." Videl interrupted.  
  
"Why? What was he saying?"  
  
"I just know him. You can say he is an old friend." Gohan said. 'That tried to kill me.'  
  
"Oh, well lets go we wanna play," Videl said and grabbed the ball from Gohan. She started running, and Gohan ran after her.  
  
"Ok, lets get this started," Sharpner said.  
  
"How about we do boys and girls," Eric said.  
  
"And why should it be only girls and boys?" Melanie said while narrowing her eyes towards Eric.  
  
"Cause boys are better and shouldn't play with girls," he said while sticking out his chest.  
  
Melanie glared at her boyfriend and smacked him once more. Eric rubbed his head in pain. "Why do you always hit me? Why not Sharpner?"  
  
"Cause that's Erasa's job, plus he isn't acting stupid.today."  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" Sharpner said with a frown.  
  
"Go ahead, Sharpie, cause she wont take it back," Erasa said.  
  
"Ok, ok! How about we have captains that pick teams." Videl suggested.  
  
"Ok fine, but it cant be all boys on one team," Melanie said while glaring at Eric.  
  
"I call first captain!" Eric yelled and grabbed the ball from Videl.  
  
"Then I'll be second!" Melanie said not giving anyone a chance to call it.  
  
"I pick Gohan!" Eric yelled cheerfully. Sharpner glared at Eric and whined.  
  
"Hey! Your suppose to pick me!"  
  
"Sorry dude, but Gohan's taller. Plus I'll pick you on the next turn," Eric said with a goofy grin.  
  
Melanie smirked, "Oh no you wont, when I said no boys only teams, I meant it! Sharpner, get your ass over here!"  
  
Sharpner frowned even more and grumbled something about him hurting a former friend.  
  
Eric pouted, but then smiled, "Well who cares, I got the next best. Videl Satan step right up."  
  
Videl smiled and walked over to her team. "That leaves me with Erasa," Melanie muttered.  
  
"Ok, since I pity you Melanie, you get the ball," Eric said to his girlfriend.  
  
Melanie growled, "I don't like being pitied over! And for that, I cancel our date tonight."  
  
Eric's happy persona turned into a sad and teary one, "But Melanie, you can't do that.I take it back, pwease! I'll be good I promise."  
  
"Well see, lets just play ball!" Melanie said with a grin.  
  
"Um Melanie, the phrase 'play ball,' is for baseball," Gohan said.  
  
"Quite Gohan, you're cramping my style," Melanie said in a hushed voice.  
  
Gohan's sweat dropped and he went back to his team. Eric made them huddle.  
  
"Ok, we go to the right then the left, then go for the kill. Do you understand?"  
  
Gohan and Videl looked at each other then Eric. "No."  
  
Eric sighed, "When we get the ball, I stand on the right, then I pass it to Videl on the left, and then Gohan in the middle makes a shot."  
  
Videl looked at Eric with shock, "Damn, I never thought of you as a bright child."  
  
"Oh don't be silly Videl, I actually thought over the summer, and Sharpner helped!" Eric said happily.  
  
Videl's sweat dropped, "Just for that, your brain power dropped 5 points."  
  
"What?"  
  
Melanie was getting a little pissed. "HEY! Are we gonna play or what?"  
  
Eric turned out of the huddle, "You homie, calm yo shit."  
  
"ERIC! IF I HAVE TO HEAR YOUR GANGSTA IMITATIONS ONE MORE TIME, I SWEAR I'LL HURT YOU!" Melanie screamed with a vein popping out of her forehead.  
  
"Yes mommy.er.ma'am."  
  
Now, the game had began. Erasa had passed the ball to Sharpner, and he started running and dodging Eric trying to steal the ball. Sharpner smiled and looked back at Eric, that he didn't notice Gohan in front of him. Gohan took this to his advantage and stole the ball. Sharpner then looked at his empty hands, and tripped. With Gohan, he passes the ball to Videl, and Videl ran to shoot, but she was too short. So Gohan ran to grab the ball and shot.  
  
Soon the game ended as a tie. Eric's team would have won, but the bell rang. SO the kids changed out of their gym clothes and walked down the halls for break.  
  
"Hey Gohan, were all going to the mall after school. Were going to the Videl's mom's capsule store, so wanna come?" Erasa said. Then she said in a hush voice, "Bulma Briefs might be there too!"  
  
Gohan looked at her like she was crazy. 'Why would I want to visit Bulma, when I saw her yesterday?'  
  
"No thanks guys, I have to get home, and then do some training with an old friend," Gohan said plainly.  
  
All five teens looked at Gohan like he was crazy, "Why would you miss the chance of meeting thee Bulma Briefs? That is a once and a lifetime opportunity!"  
  
"Well guys, it isn't a big deal I just saw." Gohan then hushed himself up. He remembered that Bulma was famous cause of Capsule Corp and all.  
  
"Yeah Gohan?"  
  
"Oh nothing.hehehe."  
  
The rest of the teen's shrugged. The bell rang and break time was over. The students walked to the next class with a groan.  
  
"At least today is a half day," Erasa sighed in relief.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Gohan looked confused. "Why is it a half day?"  
  
"On the first day of school, it is always a half day."  
  
"Well there's one upside."  
  
So the kids left to there separate classes. Gohan, Videl, and Eric headed off to their class while Melanie went to her TA room. This would be a very interesting day. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiyo everyone. I finally got the next chapter, and I hope with all my heart you'll like the story^^ 


	3. Chapter Three: An old teacher

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Summary: Last time, Gohan and the gang met up with their new PE teacher 17. Now what will occur during the last class of the evening?  
  
Claimer: I own the characters Eric, Hotaru, Hotaka, and Mr. Yuuki. There personalities are what I made up and Melanie is partially mine, but is reflected on the writer and my cousin Lady Melanie!  
  
Authors note: I don't have anything against any 'groups.' I am personally cool with everybody at school, and I personally like all the 'groups.' They are nice in their own way. Now I will leave you to read this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_It's kinda hard to view, paradise,  
But if you just try close your eyes you can view it  
But reality hits you soon as you open your eyes you find  
That you still live a fucked up life…_**Bone thugs N' Harmony.**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**_What difference will a mother make?_**

****

**_Chapter three: Meeting an old teacher_****__**

**_  
_**Eric, Videl, and Gohan all walked off to their Algebra 2 class. They were obviously bored of school, even though it wasn't a full day. They walked inside the room with a sigh.  
  
Eric noticed that they were the first one's to class and grinned, "Hey at least we can get a seat in the back."  
  
Videl and Gohan nodded and followed Eric to the way back. Soon, more people walked into the class with all the other stereotypes. Half the cheerleaders walked in, along with the jocks and outsiders.   
  
Hey, just because they are part of one group doesn't mean they aren't smart. Eric said hi to some of the jocks and preps along with Videl.  
  
"Hey Eric, hey Videl, long time no see," said a boy with brown hairs and amber eyes.  
  
"Yeah Videl, why haven't you, Melanie, or Erasa come over for my party?" said another girl who had black hair with a mixture of purple and another set of amber eyes.  
  
"Hey Hotaka, long time no see, trying out for football again?" Eric said and high-fived the one named Hotaka.  
  
"Yeah I guess," Hotaka said.  
  
"Oh hey Hotaka! And calm down Hotaru, I didn't mean to ignore you," Videl sighed.  
  
Gohan was kind of lost throughout the whole thing. 'Who are these people?'  
  
All of a sudden the girl named Hotaru looked at Gohan, and was stuck with the gaga eyes.  
  
"Videl…who is this?" she said in a dreamy voice.  
  
Videl turned and laughed, "This is Gohan, Gohan this is Hotaru and her brother Hotaka."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Gohan said while holding out his hand.  
  
Hotaka was about to shake his hand, but Hotaru immediately pushed him out of the way and got his hand first.  
  
"Nice to meet you Gohan, if you need help, I can show you around…"  
  
"No thanks Hotaru, Melanie, Videl, Erasa, Eric, and Sharpner, are practically in all my classes, so they are. Sorry."  
  
Hotaru's eyes turned sad, "Oh, well if you need anything, don't bother to ask."  
  
Hotaka finally managed to get up from the floor and growl at his sister. Then a little thought came in mind, "You know Hotaru you really shouldn't flirt with millions of guys a day. I heard it's bad for your health." He snickered.  
  
Hotaru turned beet red and smacked her brother over the head with a book, "Why must you embarrass me you baka!"  
  
"Because I am older then you by two minutes, so its my job as an older brother to embarrass his little sister," Hotaka laughed and rubbed his head.  
  
Throughout the little feud between the twins, the teacher walked in slightly annoyed by them. "Alright Mr. And miss Orimoto, I would like it if you would please sit down now!"  
  
The twins turned to the teacher and paled. Gohan also saw Videl pale with fright. 'What's wrong with them?' He turned to his left and saw Eric with a smile.  
  
"Hey! Mr. Yuuki, its great to see you again!" Eric shouted.  
  
"Oh damn, I see more familiar faces then two. Yes, I do see you Miss Satan and Mr. Kamiya." The teacher snapped.  
  
Gohan finally caught on, "Oh, so you guys know this teacher?"  
  
Videl turned to Gohan, "Oh yeah, we know him…we only tortured him a million times in middle school. He was our old English teacher, and we thought we left him behind…guess we were wrong." Videl then cracked a little smile.  
  
"You don't even know half of it Gohan. In middle school, we pulled every prank in the book on him, but then we had to leave middle school so we didn't…" Eric then put a huge grin on his face, "hey, that reminds me, I can pull more pranks on him, YAY," he cheered.  
  
"Enough chattering Mr. Kamiya. Now, I see some familiar faces, so I shall introduce myself. I am Mr. Yuuki, your English teacher for the rest of the year, so help me Kami I survive."  
  
Gohan chuckled at how the teacher was exaggerating. He looked over at Videl and she looked kind of happy along with Hotaru and Hotaka, but Eric on the other hand was writing madly on his notebook.  
  
"Ok I would like to learn everyone's name before we start any work. Now well start at the front row, first and last name."  
  
"I am Yuumei, Angela."   
  
"Minima, Sakura."  
  
Further down the row  
  
"Komoshiro, Lena."  
  
"Why do you have to know my name, you already know it," said Hotaka.  
  
Mr. Yuuki sighed, "I know Mr. Orimoto, but your new class mates don't, so cooperate!"  
  
"Fine. Orimoto, Hotaka."  
  
"Orimoto, Hotaru."  
  
"Satan, Videl."  
  
"Son, Gohan."  
  
When he came across Eric, he grimaced. The boy had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Kamiya, Eric, and nice to see you again Mr. Yuuki. This year wont be such a drag after all."  
  
"Oh I doubt that Mr. Kamiya, I highly doubt it. Now, lets get started shall we." Mr. Yuuki walked over to the chalkboard and started writing his name, the date, and a book title.  
  
"Today, we will talk about a book called, "The Jungle." Has anyone read this book?"  
  
Gohan slowly raised his hand, and only saw two others who have read it. Mr. Yuuki looked at a girl and nodded. "Miss Minima, please tell us the beginning of the story."  
  
The girl cleared her throat and spoke, "In the beginning, it starts out at a wedding. Both the bride and groom had an arranged marriage, and had to deal with it. The groom was happy because the wife was pretty, but the bride on the other hand was sad she had to go through a marriage at such a young age." She then sat down.  
  
"Very good, now can someone tell me a little more about the story?" the sensei asked.  
  
Gohan raised his hand, and Mr. Yuuki looked in his direction, "You, Mr. Son is it?"  
  
"Yes sir. The story is about the meat packing industry. It was all taken place in the United States. In Chicago it was hard for one to find a good job. So the book is mainly about the hardships in the late days."  
  
Mr. Yuuki looked astonished, "Very good Mr. Son, I see you'll be passing this class with flying colors. You can learn a lot from him, Mr. Kamiya."  
  
Eric, who was taking a little snooze, snapped his head up and nodded with a grin. The sensei only sighed and wrote more things on the board.  
  
"We will be taking notes today, if you have a laptop, fine bring it in and you can use that, other wise notebooks and pens out." Mr. Yuuki announced.  
  
As he was writing on the board, the door swung opened. "Delivery for the teacher, hey guys!"  
  
The person who walked in was Melanie. She waved to her friends, only to hear another voice in the background.   
  
"Miss Inami, I would like it if you would not disturb my class," Mr. Yuuki said.  
  
"Hey, I know that voice!" Melanie turned around and smiled, "I am right, it's Mr. Yuuki! How's your day Mr. Yuuki."  
  
"Terrible, just terrible…"  
  
"That's good, hey anyway, here's your papers, a bulletin and an itinerary of school trips, fire drills, and finals," Melanie said with a smile. She then turned to leave, but she just had to say good-bye, "Ja ne Videl, Eric, Gohan, Hotaru, and Hotaka!"  
  
Melanie then ran out of the classroom quickly so she wouldn't be lectured by her old sensei.  
  
Mr. Yuuki rubbed his head and sighed, "The past is coming back and biting me in the ass." He whispered.  
  
Eric grinned and raised his hand. The sensei looked and didn't look happy, "This had better be good news Mr. Kamiya."  
  
"Oh it is! You remember Erasa and Sharpner, well guess what…they go to this school too!"  
  
Mr. Yuuki went hysterical, "What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"You put us in detention that one time, remember?" Hotaka responded.  
  
"You guys drove me mad though!"  
  
"Oh come on Mr. Yuuki you know you like us," Eric said.  
  
Mr. Yuuki couldn't help but smile a little bit. He had known those kids for around six or seven years. Eric, Melanie, and Erasa lived on his block, so what was he to do?  
  
"Enough talking, get to writing," Mr. Yuuki said.  
  
So for the rest of the class time the students wrote away. When the bell rang, it signaled for the kids to leave school. The gang soon met up and said their farewells to Hotaru and Hotaka.  
  
"Come on Gohan, are you sure you don't want to come to the mall with us?" Erasa asked.  
  
"No thanks guys, some other time ok?"  
  
"Ok see ya!"  
  
"Ja ne guys."  
  
Gohan waited as his new friends drove off into the streets, he spotted 17. "Hey 17, lets get going."  
  
17 smirked and walked over to Gohan, "So where are we off to?"  
  
"The Kame house. Now lets fly!" Gohan then flew in the air with top speed. 17 followed quickly in the same direction. At the rate their going, it will take a couple of minutes.  
  
Soon enough a little island showed up and there they spotted a little girl with blond hair and a man with black hair sleeping.  
  
"Hey 17 lower your ki, I don't want anyone to sense you."  
  
17 nodded and did so. They landed on the island carefully so not disturb the black-headed monk. All of a sudden the little girl ran up to Gohan and hugged him.  
  
"Gohan!" She said.  
  
"Shh Marron, we want to surprise your dad," Gohan whispered.  
  
"Alright," she whispered back. She then turned to 17 and looked up.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
Before Gohan could answer, a cold icy voice did, "That's your uncle."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kat: This chapter was ok I guess…funny?  
  
Lady Melanie:"…"  
  
Mr. Yuuki: Why did you have to stick me in the class with the kids that tortured me?  
  
Kat: Oh come on, you missed them.  
  
Mr. Yuuki: No I didn't…:::splash:::  
  
Eric: Oops, I guess blue paint isn't you best color is it Mr. Yuuki?  
  
Lady Melanie:REVEIW


	4. Chapter Four: A reunion of twins

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ, or the character Caity, she is based on one of my reviewers as a request.

Claimer: I own Eric, Mr. Yuuki, Hotaru, Hotaka, and Melanie is based on Lady Melanie. 

**_What difference will a mother make?_**

**_Chapter four: A gathering of twins_**

**__**

_"Who's he?"  
  
Before Gohan could answer, a cold icy voice did, "That's your uncle."_

Both 17 and Gohan turned around to see 18 looking cold. She stared at 17 for a couple of minutes then spoke. "Marron, why don't you inside for a while."

Maroon looked at 17 and Gohan then walked away inside the kame house.

"Hello Gohan. Why is he here?" she said coldly.

"Hey 18, well 17 is my gym teacher for high school, and when I told him everything, I decided to bring him here." He explained.

"Can't believe your married and have a kid," 17 said.

"Its true. So what are you really doing here? Don't tell me you came just for the hell of it after seven years. What gave you the motivation to come see your sister?"

"Simple, I thought if you saw me, you'd kill me."

"Fair enough."

"So you forgive me?"

"I didn't say that," 18 said.

All of a sudden Krillin shot up and looked around. He moved his head back and forth, left to right, and spotted 17. His eyes went wide and he shouted, "Everyone run!"

18 smacked Krillin in the head and sighed, "He isn't evil you numbskull."

"Really?"

"Better believe it Krillin," Gohan said.

Krillin looked over and spotted his buddy, "Hey Gohan, how's high school?"

"Good, and 17 here is my gym teacher," he said. 

"W-well that's good."

"I wont hurt you, you know," 17 said.

"Alright."

The door to the Kame house opened and out popped Marron's head. She waddled over to 18 and Krillin and looked up to them.

"Mommy, daddy, if my doll is cold, can I put it in the toaster oven to warm up?" she asked innocently.  

"No sweetie that would be a mistake," 18 said while looking down at her daughter.

Marron looked at both of them for a minute then spoke again. "Mommy, daddy."

"Yes."

"I made a mistake," Marron said in her childish voice.

Krillin and 18 sighed and ran inside the Kame house. Gohan laughed and 17 actually smiled. "So she's my niece," he said.

"Yep." Gohan replied.

"Cute."

"She is. Vegeta had a kid, and I have a little brother."

"Is it like mating season for you guys?"

"That thought scares me alone."

Krillin and 18 came back out carrying Marron's flat plastic doll. Marron took one look at the doll and took it.

"I don't care about what she looks like, I still love her," she said.

Krillin laughed a bit, "How about we get you a new doll."

Marron smiled even more and threw the doll behind her, "Ok."

Everyone laughed and talked a bit. "Well guys, I have to get going over to Bulma's house." Gohan said.

"Visit sometime Gohan," Krillin said.

"Hey Gohan, can you take me, Goten, and Trunks to the park tomorrow, can you?!" Marron said excitedly.

Gohan laughed, "I'll try. Bye everyone! See you at school 17!" He flew into the air and shot towards Capsule Corp. He needed to talk to Bulma about the calculations of her new invention. When West City came into view, he sped off further.

He finally made it to the gates and two large buildings. Gohan landed and typed the four-digit access code and walked in. He went up to the door and knocked.

"What do you want boy?" said a gruff voice.

"Calm down Vegeta, I just need to see Bulma about some calculations."

"She isn't here."

"Where is she?"

"None of your concern."

"Vegeta, give me a break, I will eventually see Bulma, and she needed these calculations as soon as possible, and when she finds out you wouldn't tell me where she was, well lets just say your mating will me put to a halt," Gohan said smugly.

Vegeta smirked, 'So the boys hormones are kicking in.' "Look boy, don't give me any of your smart ass comments. The woman is at the place she loves most."

"In your bedroom?"

"No you idiot, at that human place where everyone goes."

"The mall?"

"That's what I said, now get out of here."

"Well see ya Vegeta."

Gohan sped off towards the mall and couldn't wait. All he wanted to do is get home and rest. Sure, his first day of school was awesome because he made lots of new friends, and was doing really well, but he had a lot of training to do and had to support his family.

The building that looked like the mall cam in view, so he landed in the park, which was not too far from the mall. He started walking, and crossed the street, until he came to the entrance to the mall.

It was gigantic. Yeah, Gohan had been to a mall plenty of times to help Bulma and Chichi, but every time he came, something was added. He pushed the doors open and looked around. Gohan stood there for a moment trying to search for Bulma's petite ki, and walked forward. She was further into the shops, but he didn't know where. As he turned left, he noticed Bulma's ki.

He finally came to a Dino caps store and sighed. 'Figures.' He thought.

Gohan walked inside the store and noticed Bulma talking to a lady who seemed to the owner. He smiled and walked up to Bulma and tapped her.

"Hey Bulma, long time no see ne'?" Gohan said.

Bulma turned around and smiled. "Hey Gohan, what are you doing here?"

"Well you needed the calculations on your next invention, and I got them," he replied.

"Thanks a bunch Gohan! That takes a whole bunch of stress off of me."

Gohan then noticed the lady looking at them and smiled, "I am terribly sorry for interrupting your conversation ma'am."

The lady looked surprised, "Oh not at all, and please call me Amber. I am the owner of the Dino caps store."

Gohan smiled, "Well thank you Amber, by the way, my name's Gohan."

"Nice to meet you Gohan."

Gohan was about to talk to Bulma, but she interrupted, "SO Gohan, did you, I don't know…make any new friends at school?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I actually made a lot of friends, but the funny part is, they are in all my classes. It started out really bizarre actually."

"Why is that?" Bulma asked.

"Well, it started out when we were getting our schedules. I was waiting for these three girls to move in line, but they seemed to not notice so I told them. When I finally got my schedule, I was a bit lost and one of those girls noticed. She and her friends offered to help me out, and I had the same classes as them. Anyways later in class while we were sitting down, these two guys came over to the table. They seemed to be two of the girl's boyfriends, and I was introduced to them. We all became friends very quickly. Then we had gym, and guess who was my gym teacher? 17."

"WHAT?" Bulma yelled.

"Yeah, it was really strange, anyways, then I took 17 to meet 18 and Krillin, then I came to find you," Gohan said happily.

Bulma smiled haughtily, "So, why don't you hook-up with one of those girls, you know your mother would be happy."

Gohan's face slowly turned a scarlet color, "I just met them!"

"Um excuse me, but what high school do you go to, if you don't mind me asking," Amber asked.

"Orange Star, and its not a problem."

Amber smirked, "Really? That's interesting. My daughter goes to that school."

All of a sudden, five kids walked inside the store laughing. "Hey mom!" said Videl.

"Hi honey, hi everyone."

Gohan turned and his eyes widened. His friends from school were here!

"Hey Gohan, I thought you said you had an errand to run!" Melanie said.

Gohan laughed nervously, "Um hey guys, well I actually had to find a friend, and I did-"

"Gohan, are these your friends?" Bulma asked.

All five of the teens gawked at the sight of THEE Bulma Briefs. "G-Gohan…you know Bulma Briefs?" Erasa asked.

"Uh yeah, this is my friend I was talking about. Um Bulma, that's Videl, Melanie, Erasa, Eric, and Sharpner," Gohan pointed out. "Guys, this is Bulma."

"Nice to meet you all," Bulma smiled.

"Like wise," Everyone else said in unison.

Amber smirked even more. Gohan already knew Videl. It was the perfect plan to get her baby together with that nice man. "So Videl, what are you guys doing here?"

"We were just going to see a movie, hey Gohan want to come?" Videl asked.

"Um-"

"Don't worry Gohan, I'll cover for you," Bulma said.

"Thanks, and sure I'll go. Bulma, I'll give you the calculations tomorrow ok?" 

"Sure thing Gohan, thanks and see you later."

"Ja."

All six of the teens walked out of the store and were off. "Why didn't you tell us you know Bulma Briefs?" Sharpner asked.

Gohan sighed, "Because you would act like you did in the store."

"Fair enough," Melanie said. "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"Hmm, I want to see something good," Erasa said.

"Oh no Erasa, were going to see something stupid," Melanie said sarcastically.

"Stop making fun of me!"

"Oh, oh I know! Let me pick the movie!" Eric said happily.

Everyone sighed, "Which movie?"

"Finding Nemo!!!!" then he said in a fish voice.

Everyone's sweat dropped, but decided it would be a cute movie to watch.

"Six for Finding Nemo," Videl said.

They got their tickets and paid. Then they got their popcorn and drinks and everything else. They soon met up with their friend Caity and her other friends. Caity was about 5' 8 and had chestnut brown hair with curls that went to her shoulders and had honeyed colored eyes. She wore long baggy black zip off short that come down to mid-knee, and a shirt that said, 'Reality is a nice Place, but I wouldn't want to live there.'

"Hey guys!" she said.

"Hey Caity, wassup?" Erasa asked.

"Nothing, just chillin'." She then finally noticed Gohan. "Who's this?"

"Oh, um hi, I am Gohan," he said.

"Caity, nice meeting you," she smiled.

"Well see you later Caity, maybe at school," Melanie said.

"Sure, bye guys, and bye Gohan," Caity said and walked off with her friends.

The six teens then walked inside the theater and said down. It went Melanie on the isle seat, Eric, Sharpner, Erasa, Videl, and then Gohan.

When the movie started Eric shouted, "BUBBLES!!!!! My bubbles!"

"SHUT UP ERIC!" the rest of the teens yelled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kat: Well that was funny, ne'?

Lady Melanie: Yes, Yes, indeed it twas'.

Kat: Thank Mel your the best! My other fics aren't doing so well though

Lady Melanie: Oh shut up! You're doing excellent!

Kat: :::pouts::: no I'm not.

**__**

**__**


	5. Chapter Five: New information

Disclaimer: Shhh, I don't own DBZ…

Summary: In this chapter…

Brion- No, Melanie isn't a Saiyan in this story; I am going with the real time line. They are just a few of my original characters. Though, Melanie is based on my dear friend and sis Lady Melanie.

**_What difference will a mother make?_**

**_Chapter five: Rolling pins and chocolate_**

**__**

It was running late in Satan City. The sun was about to set, and the movie was finally over. Everyone walked out smiling, 'cause it was such a cute movie.

Erasa yawned, "Wow, I didn't think a movie with a talking fish would be alright."

Eric stood there shocked, "Are you kidding me? That was G double O D GOOD!"

"Kami why did he get that Bone Thugs N' Harmony CD?" Melanie sighed while rubbing her head.

Gohan looked at his watch a cursed under his breath. Sharpner looked over and nudged him, "What's a matter dude?"

"I was suppose to pick up my little brother from Bulma's house an hour ago, and lets just say, her husband isn't the nicest guy," Gohan said.

"I know, I saw a picture of him, and it gave me chills," Videl said. Everyone looked at her funny, "What? I cant be a tintsy afraid of a man that looks like a murderer?"

'If they only knew,' Gohan thought with a sigh. "Well thanks anyways guys, I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I need to get to my apartment ASAP," Melanie said.

"I'll drop you off," Eric winked.

Erasa looked at Sharpner, "Hey Sharpie, can you drop me off?"

"Guess so," Sharpner said with a shrug.

"I am so glad you care," Erasa said sarcastically.

All four of them said their farewells and left, which left Gohan and Videl. "So where are you off to?" Gohan asked.

"My mother's store. She is closing up, so I decided to ride with her."

"Cool, well see you later Videl, I have to get going."

"Alright Gohan, ja ne."

"Ja."

Gohan walked out towards the entrance of the store and looked both ways. He decided to just take off in the parkway area where no one would really notice. Gohan could sense Bulma's small ki at CC, and Goten was still there, except his ki seemed different. Gohan zoomed off in the direction of West City, on record time.

He managed to get there in less than three minutes tops. He knocked on the door, and heard screaming.

"I told you boys to stay away from the candy!" Bulma yelled.

Gohan walked inside the home and peered around. He smiled, as Bulma kept yelling. "Trunks, no more desert! Goten, your mother will here of this!"

Gohan snickered a bit, "Need help Bulma?"

Both demi Saiyan's turned around and dashed off to Gohan while attaching to his leg. "Gohan please help us!"

Gohan looked at Bulma, "What did they do this time?"

"They ate half of the boxes of candy I was donating to your school for this carnival in honor for the Marshal Arts tournament," Bulma said.

Gohan cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Every five years, Orange Star high school has this big carnival for the tournament," She said with a smile.

"And I don't know this why?" he asked.

"Well I am THEE Bulma Briefs," she said with a little giggle. Gohan laughed as well and looked down to the hyper active chibi's.

"I think you two should calm down."

"But we can't, see we got chocolate, and more chocolate, Gohan? Can we get chocolate? Huh!? Huh!?" Goten said a little too excitedly.

"And pixi sticks!" Trunks added.

"With ice cream!"

"And cookies!"

"And marshmallows!"

"Cake!"

"Pie!"

"And a pony!"

Trunks looked at Goten strangely. "What? I want a pony!" Goten whined.

Bulma grabbed her head, "How do you make them shut up?"

"Easy, you knock them out," Gohan said simply.

Bulma looked astonished, "Wow, even Vegeta came up with that one. Is it safe?"

"Of course, its like when you drunk. Too much makes you act funny, then you pass out, and wake up with a splitting headache and nausea," he replied.

Now it was Bulma's turn, "And how do you know all this?"

"No comment!"

"Son Gohan you-"

"Gotta go Bulma bye! Come on Goten!" Gohan flew through the night sky while holding on to one of Goten's hands, which caused him to flail a bit.

"Nichan, I thought I was getting a pony!"

"How about a trip to the park tomorrow with Trunks and Marron?"

"Throw in a trip to the petting zoo and you got a deal," Goten said.

Gohan sighed, "Fine." 'Guess he didn't get all of dad's brains.' He thought.

The Son household was finally in view and both landed. Before they even landed, Chichi came out side holding a deadly weapon. No…it wasn't her frying pan…though it was another vile thing…the rolling pin…

"SON GOTEN, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER! Gohan how was your day? YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET EATING ALL THAT CANDY! Did you find a girl friend?"

Both boys fell to the floor and sighed, "This is going to be a long night."

"You bet your butt it is!" Chichi said. She held her rolling pin like a baseball and swung it at little Goten's head. "That's for eating all that candy!" Goten immediately fell to the floor holding his growing bump.

"Owie mum, what happened to your frying pan?" Goten whined as he got back up again.

Chichi sighed, "I am getting a metal upgrade, so this will have to do."

Gohan looked at Goten then his mother, "Kassan, how about we just give Goten a good nock on the head to make him pass out?"

Chichi sent an evil glare towards Gohan and got her rolling pin in position. She swung it hard, but Gohan's reflexes did the job to duck down in time, though Goten wasn't as lucky.

The evil rolling pin hit poor Goten, and he finally fell to the floor. "See mum, you gave him a good nock," Gohan said. 

"As I said Gohan, make any new friends, how was your day? A Mate perhaps?"

Gohan's sweat dropped and he sighed, "Give it a rest."

So for a about fifteen minutes Gohan explained his crazy story, and Chichi seemed fine except the whole 17 being a teacher part. Gohan picked up Goten and set him down in his room. He nudged him a bit.

"Hey Goten, you don't have to pretend to be knocked out anymore," Gohan whispered.

Goten opened his eyes a little, and stared at Gohan, "How'd you know?"

Gohan smirked, "You learned from the master. Now go to bed, your not going to feel well tomorrow."

"I am a Saiyan, I can take anything." Goten said while puffing out his chest.

Five o'clock A.M.

Goten grabbed his stomach, "My head hurts, and I am going to be sick again." 

Chichi sighed, "I guess you had enough."

"I think he had more than enough mom. Well I guess since I am up I'll get ready." Gohan said and left poor Goten's room.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

♀Kat: Hey guys, well here is another chapter, and I hope you like it. This might go on far, and if it is good enough maybe a sequel.


	6. Chapter Six: A day in the park

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Summary:** In this chapter, we have a morning sick Goten, park fun, and the usual. 

**_What difference will a mother make?_**

**_Chapter six: A day in the park_**

**__**

As Gohan got ready for school, he passed Goten's room. He peeked inside and frowned Goten looked really sick. He walked inside the room and smiled.

"Hey there little guy, how are ya feeling?" Gohan asked.

Goten pouted and looked at his brother, "I feel really sick, and yucky!"

"Don't worry squirt, it only stays until morning, and I bet Trunks has the same thing. Plus, this afternoon, You, Marron, Trunks, and I are going to the park. I am picking you up at Bulma's after school," he said.

Goten beamed with a grin, "Really! Thanks so much Gohan, you're the best! Then can we get cotton candy…ugh?" Goten looked a bit green again.

Gohan immediately got a bucket and gave it to his little brother. "See you later squirt, and be good for mom."

"All right Gohan, I'll be…" but Goten didn't finish, for he was nauseated.

 Gohan walked out of the room and headed for the door, but his mother stopped him, "Sweetie, I am going to Bulma's this evening, so make sure you don't do anything bad when I'm gone," Chichi smiled, then turned stern, "Seriously, don't do anything bad."

"Oh yeah mom, I'm going to get drunk and hang with some girls," Gohan said sarcastically.

Chichi took out her rolling pin and smacked Gohan over the head, "Never use that language with me! Such dirty words from your mind! Damn…my rolling pin broke again, I really need my frying pan!"

"Bye mom!" Gohan said while rubbing his head a bit.

When Gohan made it to school, he spotted his new friends sitting on the steps. He smiled and waved.

"YO GOHAN MY MAN, WASSUP?" Eric yelled really loud.

Gohan chuckled and was a bit embarrassed, "Nuthin' Eric, what about you?"

"Nutin much home boy," Eric said.

"Dude, I am serious, stop with the whole gangsta thing," Sharpner said.

Eric pouted, "I never have fun."

Just then, Hotaka and Hotaru came over and smiled. "I wouldn't be too sure about that Eric, you have Mr. Yuuki to torture," Hotaka said.

"I have to agree with that," Sharpner said.

"Hehe, not without my crew of torturous men!" Eric said.

"Men? Oh please, do men wear their girlfriend's hair ties?" Melanie asked.

Sharpner blushed, "That isn't my fault! I needed it for the school play!"

Everyone laughed and continued on with some more stories. They all then headed off to homeroom and had a blast as usual. Then came the class of PE.

They all went to change, and dreaded another day with their new strict teacher. "The name of the game is soccer! Either you are strong or you're weak. Let's find out right now! I need two goalies and two forwards!" 17 smirked and looked around, "Inami, Son! You two are the goalies, Orimoto, and Minima, you two are the forwards."

Melanie and Gohan stood up and walked over to the goal posts, and Hotaka, and Sakura walked a couple of feet away from the goal.

"Alright, all of you watch! We are going to give each forward five shots, and get into position." 17 yelled. Once that was done, he blew the whistle, which signaled them to start.

Hotaka kicked his ball towards Gohan, but it didn't get past him. He caught it with ease. Sakura barley kicked the ball to the goal post, which made her swear drop.

"Oh come on teach, give me challenge!" Melanie yelled.

17 smirked. "Minami, you need more skills, Midori, get up there!"

Erasa sighed and walked over to the goal post. 17 blew his whistle again and both kicked the ball towards their opponent. Once again Hotaka missed, and Erasa made more improvement. She actually got it to the goal post, but Melanie caught it with simplicity.

"Orimoto, Midori, sit down! Satan, Kamiya, get up there!" 17 shouted.

"Gosh what a drill sergeant," Videl mumbled.

Eric smirked and high fived Videl, "Soccer champions unite, eh' V?"

Videl laughed, "Once the best, always the best."

Both walked up to the soccer balls and were getting ready. "Show no mercy!" Eric said.

"Stop the drama! Gohan and I need a challenge," Melanie sighed.

"Agreed!" Gohan responded.

Once again the whistle blew, and both forwards kicked the ball. Videl's actually made it past Melanie's, and with Gohan, he thought if he didn't at least let one shot get in, then that would be a bit odd, so he did.

This didn't go unnoticed by 17, and he narrowed his eyes at Gohan, "Mr. Son, I can assure you…"

But just in time the bell rang. "Saved by the bell," Gohan mumbled.

17 walked over to Gohan and pulled him aside, "Why did you let him make the shot?"

Gohan shrugged off 17's hand and walked towards the boy's locker room, "I didn't want to look odd."

17 smirked and sat on his chair, waiting for the next batch of weaklings to come. The rest of the day went really well for the guys. Eric pulled off his first prank, which involved paint. The bell finally rang and all the kids were sitting on the steps again.

"So what are you guys doing?" Erasa asked.

"Nothing," Videl replied. 

"Same here," Sharpner said.

Gohan chuckled, "Lucky you, I have to go pick up my little brother and his friends to go to the park."

Erasa looked at Gohan and smiled, "Aw, your such a nice brother Gohan."

"I wish I had a sibling," Eric sighed.

"Its not all what it's cracked up to be," Sharpner sighed.

"Oh come on, your little sister is so cute!" Videl said.

"Only to you guys, but not me!" Sharpner complained.

Gohan sighed also, "I have to agree with Sharpner. I love my brother and all, but he can be such a big pain."

"Hey Gohan, do you mind if we go to the park with you?" Melanie asked.

Gohan looked around and his friends seemed interested, "Sure, but I must warn you, the kids are hazardous."

"How bad can they be?" Erasa asked.

"You have no idea…meet me at the blue moon park." Gohan said.

"Ja ne!" Gohan said and dove his car far away from his own friends.

Once it was clear he made his daily round to the Kame house for Marron, the Capsule Corp for Trunks and Goten. He explained how his friends were going to be there, and they understood.

All four were the first at the park. Soon after all the gang came and smiled. The two little chibi's hid behind Gohan, not knowing who these new people were. Gohan had Marron in his arms.

"Don't be shy guys, come on out," Gohan said.

All three came out form behind and everyone smiled. "This is Goten, my little brother," Gohan said.

"Hey Goten," Videl said.

"What's up little brother of Gohan?" Eric said.

Goten smiled naively and walked by Gohan. "This is Trunks, Bulma's son."

"Hey there Trunks," Melanie smiled.

"Hi," he replied plainly.

Melanie smirked, "I like these kids already."

Gohan smiled, "And this one is Marron. He is my a family friends daughter."

"She is so cute! All of them!" Erasa squealed.

Marron smiled, "Thank you."

Everyone absolutely loved the little kids. The rest of the day, they spent hanging around with the little ones and ended up having a water fight with bottles water. It was time to say farewell, and they went their separate ways.

They dropped off Marron and went to Capsule Corp. Trunks and Goten were so happy and started jumping up and down as they got inside. They saw Chichi and Bulma talking in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, were back," Gohan said.

"Did you have fun?" Bulma asked.

"Loads of fun mom! Gohan's friends are so cool! There is this one girl named Melanie, and she is so fun! There's also Sharpner, Erasa…"

"And Eric, Videl…mama I had so much fun!" Goten exclaimed.

The mothers laughed and turned to Gohan, "Were they any trouble?"

Gohan chuckled and shook his head, "my friends absolutely loved them."

"Why does it look like you guys came in from the rain? It can't be raining in Satan City can it?" Chichi asked.

"No, we had…" but Goten interrupted.

"We had a water fight! Eric brought water balloons and he gave Trunks and I each one…" 

"And we filled them up and sat in a circle, and Videl taught us this game where you throw up the balloon in the air, and when it was my turn, I accidentally threw it in the middle, and it broke! So we all got covered with water!" Trunks said excitedly.

"Looks like you chose the right friends," Bulma smirked.

"Guess so," Gohan sighed.

 __


	7. Chapter Seven: Vegeta's Kami?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, nor Toys R' Us, nor the little jingle song that goes with it.

Summary: In this next chapter everyone decides to give Gohan a little bit of hard time…and Mr. Yuuki.

Claimer: I own Eric, Melanie, Hotaka, Hotaru, and Mr. Yuuki if you wanna use them ASK!

**_What difference will a mother make?_**

**_Chapter seven: The torture begins_**

The kids began to talk amongst each other as they waited for Mr. Yuuki to come in the classroom. Eric had his usual goofy grin along with Hotaka and started talking with Gohan, Videl, and Hotaru about the pranks they were going to pull.

"What did you do to the poor man this time?" Videl asked. 

Gohan frowned, "What did you guys do? Won't you get suspension or something?"

Eric and Hotaka grinned, "After all the years we have known Yuuki, and after all the pranks we pulled…he never suspended us. Oh, and lets just say he is in a change of color."

 Just then, the door opened and in walked in Mr. Yuuki with paint on himself? He looked as if he were going to kill. He glared in Eric and Hotaka's direction, which by the way were looking innocent, and growled. "Mr. Kamiya, Orimoto detention!"

"We didn't drop the balloons filled with paint off the roof on you, which we didn't see either, Mr. Yuuki, honest!" Eric said.

"Oh and Mr. Yuuki can you make it specific when you say Orimoto? I have a sister," Hotaka said teasingly.

"I despise you!" Mr. Yuuki yelled.

"Aw we didn't know you like us that much Mr. Yuuki!" Eric yelled.

The rest of the class cracked up in fits of giggles and laughter. "Karma is going to bite you in the ass one day Kamiya," Hotaru said with giggles.

"No it won't!" Eric said as he leaned back in his chair. All of a sudden, the chair slipped and he fell backwards. The class laughed even more, and Eric pouted as he nursed the bump on his head.

"I guess the prankster got his debts," Mr. Yuuki smirked.

Gohan and Videl helped their friend up, but kept laughing. "Dude you got it bad," Gohan snickered.

"Eric lay off the pranks will ya?" Videl asked. "And the stupidness, and the gangsta act, and the whole childish performance!"

"Never be normal!" Eric said. "Besides, Hotaka and I are going to Toys R' Us today for the new video games."

Sakura turned to them and frowned, "Honestly, you guys are so juvenile. I am surprised you don't still sing that stupid jingle. Grow up!"

"Shut up Sakura," Videl hissed.

"Make me!"

Videl smirked and whispered something in Gohan and Eric's ears. Then they smirked and passed it on to Hotaru and Hotaka. At the count of three they started singing. 

"I don't want to grow up, 'cause I'm a Toys R' Us kid, there's a million things in Toys R' Us that I can play with, to trucks and planes, to video games, it's the biggest toy store there is, gee wiz! I don't wanna grow, 'cause maybe if I do, I wouldn't be a Toys R' Us kid!"

Everyone laughed and clapped except Sakura who just huffed and turned around. Even Mr. Yuuki grinned, but immediately quieted down the class and started his lesson. Everyone listened attentively, until the bell rang.

They left to room, and in search for the rest of their friends. When they met up with Erasa, Sharpner, and Melanie, they told them about their ordeal and the laughed together.

"And Mr. Yuuki even smiled!" Eric said with a grin.

"If anyone can make Yuuki smile its you Eric," Erasa said.

"Ok, ok guys, who is going to host movie night?" Sharpner asked.

Melanie sighed, "I did it last week!"

"What about Gohan?" Videl asked.

Every stared at Gohan and smiled. "Oh yeah. Every Friday we go to someone's house and watch movies and stay the night. We all take turns, so what about you. Do you want to join?" Eric asked.

"Um sure I guess." He said.

"Great! Well have it at Gohan's!" Erasa cheered.

"I don't think that is such a good idea-"

"Oh don't worry about the distance! I got a new capsule jet that goes faster than before, it will only take an hour." Videl said.

"And I have my brother-"

"Your brother is cool!" Eric said.

"And my mother is just plain weird," Gohan whined.

Melanie smirked, "Join the club."

"Er…fine, I guess we'll do it Friday." Gohan sighed.

"You get to pick the movie," Videl said.

"I have a collection at home," he replied

"Great!"

For the rest of the day it went along smoothly. Gohan smiled, said his good-byes to his friends and needed to straight things out with his mother. First he needed to get to Capsule Corp and get the stress out of him by having a spar with Vegeta.

When he got there, he walked deliberately to the GR and walked in to see Vegeta training as usual. "What do you want?" the Saiyan king sneered.

"Spar."

"Gladly."

As soon as the last word was spoken they took off at each other. Punches and kicks were thrown at each other ruthlessly, and senseless bloodshed was done. Ki blasts had burnt their skin and more physical abuse bruised their body. With some finals blows at each other, Vegeta fell to the ground in his Super Saiyan form. Gohan floated in the air with a smirk in the ascended Super Saiyan form. "That was a good warm up, maybe next time old man."

"Mark-my-words-gaki-you-will-pay," Vegeta panted and stood up. "I have powers of torture."

"So do I, and his name is Dende," Gohan said smugly.

Vegeta smirked, "Oh no…he can't control the torture I spread on you!"

"Um maybe you had a little too much hits in the head Vegeta, see you later."

"Watch it brat!"

Gohan flew off into the air to his own home and smiled. "Aw old Veggie must be joking, he can't do anything with torturing me…can he?"

Just then, it began to rain really hard, and the thunder pounded with lightning strikes. Gohan sighed, "Vegeta had nothing to do with this, calm down."

He then noticed there was only rain coming down on him, "nor this either."

When he got inside his home, the rain stopped and the sun came out. Gohan shook his head and headed to the kitchen. "Hey mom."

"Hi honey, how was your day?" Chichi asked.

"Great, um I was wondering if I can have my friends over Friday night to watch a movie and to spend the night…"

"Who?"

"Eric, Melanie, Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl…"

Just then Goten came running in the room. "Say yes mom!"

Chichi laughed, "Of course, don't worry, I am going with Bulma to one of her conventions…"

"Thanks mom!" Gohan smiled.

"But…you have to watch both Goten and Trunks with Vegeta dear…" Chichi said.

Gohan looked horrified. He stared out the window and into the sky. "I can't believe it! It's true! Vegeta is Kami!"

Goten stared at Gohan and then his mom. "Mommy, will I be strange like Gohan when I am a teenager?"

"Afraid so dear," Chichi sighed.

"Aw man!"


	8. Chapter Eight: Gohan Chan?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: In this chapter, we tease Videl a bit^_^

**_What difference will a mother make?_**

**_Chapter eight: Gohan-Chan?_**

**__**

Once Gohan got over the horror of Vegeta being "kami," he calmed down a bit. He finally accepted that fact that he had to watch the terrible two, but the good thing was that his friends loved the little tykes. 

"They better behave," Gohan warned.

"Oh don't worry dear, and by the way, are they spending the night?" Chichi asked.

He sighed, "Yes mother."

"And it goes on every Friday?"

"Hai."

"And you're going to make me a grandchild…"

"Yes…MOM!"

Chichi laughed, "Don't worry dear. And yes, you can go to your friends houses every Friday."

"Thanks mom," he smiled and walked away.

Satan mansion

It had been a good day. Amber came back from work yet again, Hercule came from a press conference, and Videl came from school. All were sitting at the dinner table talking like a normal family…well not really…

"So where is the Friday night movie thing going to be?" Hercule asked gruffly.

Videl moved around her food with her fork and smiled a bit, "Gohan's…"

"Gohan? Who's that? Another boy?" he complained.

"Oh calm down Hercule, Gohan is such a nice boy. He is one of Bulma's friends," Amber beamed.

"You know this boy too? What is this world coming to? Videl, I demand that you not go to that boys house until I meet him!" Hercule said.

Amber scowled, "Nonsense! She is going, and that's final!"

"Fine, let my sweet pea go to that juveniles house!" he complained.

Videl stood up and slapped her hands on the table, "That is it! Gohan-Chan isn't a juvenile!" 

Both Hercule and Amber stared at their daughter in shock. Videl finally realized what she said and covered her mouth. "No, no, no, no, no! I take that back!"

Amber smirked, "Oh so now it's Gohan-Chan, are you two going out? Oh will you get married? Think of the grandchildren!"

"MOTHER!" Videl yelled all red faced.

"Amber! For heavens sake! She is only seventeen!" Hercule yelled.

"I meant Gohan-San! I'm going to my room, good night!" the teenager yelled embarrassingly and ran up to her room.

Amber smiled happily and had so many things pop up in her head. "They will make such a cute couple."

"I want to meet this boy!"

"They'll be so happy…"

"Stop saying that!"

She smiled and stood up humming the wedding march. Hercule started walking after her worryingly about his little daughter. Meanwhile, Videl sat in her room, embarrassed out of her mind.

"I can't believe I said that! He isn't my boyfriend, and I don't think of him any more than a friend…do I?" she asked herself. "Of course not!"

Videl grabbed her phone and dialed Erasa's number. 'Hello, this is Erasa speaking, I'm not here so leave a message…Sharpner stop whining!'

"Grrr I can't believe this!" Videl growled. She then dialed Melanie's number and finally got an answer. "Moshi moshi, this is Inami, Melanie speaking."

"Mel-Chan, it's Videl."

"What's a matter?"

"Why do you assume something is a matter?"

"Because you usually don't say, 'it's Videl.'"

"Ok fine your right…I have something to ask."

"What about? Pride, schemes, pranks…what?"

"Boys…"

"Aw come on Videl, you know I'm not the one for this…"

"But you have a boyfriend! Plus Erasa wont answer her phone!"

Melanie sighed, "Ok what about boys."

"Well…when my parents were talking to me at dinner I kinda blurted out something…"

"And?"

"We were talking about the Friday night movie thing, and my dad said something about Gohan being a juvenile, and I called him Gohan-Chan…"

Melanie gasped, "You didn't!"

"I did!"

"You mean you said his name that formally? And especially with that ending! That means he is like your boyfriend or something!"

"I know, I know…but there is something about him."

"What?"

"I don't know…I have only known him for like a week and I feel happy around him."

"Awww how cute."

"What!?"

"You like Gohan!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!" 

"…"

Videl smirked, "Go on, your turn."

"I am just saying Videl, you have something for Gohan…maybe you'll realize it later on…" Melanie said and hung up.

"Doesn't anybody ever say good bye anymore?" Videl asked herself as she hung up the phone.

Movie night was coming up, and Videl wanted to think about what Melanie said. She leaned back in her bed and closed her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

Kat: Welp, I got my Videl torture in there LOL well thanks for the reviews, I enjoy writing this story. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Movie night!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ 

Summary: The chapter you have all been waiting for….dun, dun, dun…MOVIE NIGHT.

**_Greki_**- Aw don't worry about it.

**_Crazed fanatic anime fan_**: Yep not a lot of Videl torture, but she deserves some…but Gohan torture is always fun^_^

**_SSJ5tigger_**- Sorry I didn't answer your question of Melanie being a Saiyan, but I already said before she is not in this story.

**_What difference will a mother make?_**

**_Chapter nine: Movie night fun._**

**__**

It was finally the glorious Friday, home of movie night. Everyone met at school early to discuss their plans and Gohan broke the news. "Sorry guys, I'm stuck babysitting my brother and Trunks tonight."

Melanie smirked, "Aw their such cute little guys, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah, your little brother is the bomb!" Eric said.

"But there is one more thing," Gohan sighed. "You know Bulma's husband?"

"The one who looks like an ex convict, yeah, why?" Erasa asked.

Gohan sighed even more, "Well unfortunately, he is going to join us with the terrible two, and he is the master of getting your ass kick…excuse my profanity."

"Dude, don't worry," Eric said. Gohan shook his head, "I must tell you, don't do anything to provoke him. He is kind of an…um…psycho about certain things! Yeah, he is wrong in the head and takes his anger out with violence."

"Wow, are you sure we're safe with him?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded, "Yeah, I can calm him down. Ok, so don't provoke him or make fun of his name."

"Hey, isn't it Veggie, Vegetable, Vegetal?" Sharpner asked.

"Vegeta, and never, I mean never call him a vegetable, he'll seriously get angry," Gohan said, "And that's about it."

"We'll thanks for the warning," Melanie said. "Oh and guys, I heard from the office that in stead of homeroom, we have to take another elective class."

"What?" Erasa groaned, "Homeroom was one of my favorite classes!"

"Yeah, so tell me what class you want," Melanie, said while getting out a piece of paper.

Eric and Sharpner grinned, "We'll take Music!" Eric turned to Gohan and tapped him; "You should seriously take Music with us…we can start a band!"

"I'm only good at writing lyrics and singing…" Gohan started.

"We got a lead singer!" Sharpner cheered.

"So that's three for music?" Melanie asked. Gohan nodded, "Sure."

Videl thought for a moment, "Hmmm I want to take…photo!" Melanie smiled, "You read my mind."

"I'll take that too!" Erasa said.

"Good, now your going to use that new schedule on Monday, now let's get to homeroom!" Melanie exclaimed.

All six walked to homeroom for the last time and talked about what they were going to do. "So Gohan, what movie are we going to watch?" 

"Well, I was thinking you guys could pick it out, other wise…how about Final Destination 2?" he suggested.

Erasa gasped, "Wouldn't that be too scary for the little kids?"

"No Erasa, I think you're the only one who can't stand that movie," Melanie pointed out.

"Oh your _so_ nice Melanie," Erasa said sarcastically, "Seriously, won't the little ones be afraid of all the blood?"

"Highly doubt it…they've already seen it. We'll we can pick once we get to my house, come whenever you want," Gohan said. "I'll be there the whole time."

"This is going to be fun!" Eric cheered then whispered, "You live in the woods right?"

"Yeah…" Gohan said.

Eric piped up, "What if the blare witch comes?"

Everyone fell down in shock and sighed. Eric looked at them and shook his head. "I'm serious!"

"Don't worry, there isn't a blare witch," Videl said. "That was such a sucky movie. How about we watch an action flick."

"Whatever, as long as it isn't all mushy," Sharpner coughed, "That is too disgusting for me."

"Then why do you have that chick flick…what's it called?" Eric asked teasingly. "Power of love?"

"Shut up Kamiya!" Sharpner yelled while turning red. "It's my little sisters!"

"Sure," Videl taunted. 

"Oh, I know what we can watch," Melanie started in a sarcastic voice, "How about the cell games footage?"

"Oh shut up Melanie!" Videl shouted. "That is the worst movie in the whole world! It is a bunch of cheap actors in fake suits!"

Erasa sighed, "You know what would be cool…if we could see the real footage."

"Yeah, I wish we can find the reporter who was there in the beginning," Sharpner said.

Gohan froze and stood in shock. 'Do they know Hercule really didn't beat Cell?'

"Um Videl, no offense, but I don't think your dad really did beat Cell," Melanie said.

Videl shook her head, "Don't worry, I don't either. I remember my mother talking about a boy…"

"Yeah! The gold fighter!" Eric exclaimed, "He was a cool little dude." Eric then started to count his fingers and grinned, "We'll he is around our age right now. Who knows, he can be right under our noses."

Gohan's eyes widened and he looked away. 'Now I really need to be careful.'

"Hey Gohan, you ok?" Videl asked.

"Uh, hahaha, just fine!" Gohan said while laughing nervously…today would be a long one.

~*~

The last bell had finally ringed and Gohan rushed home to set up everything. When he got inside, he saw his mother, Goten, Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta. He sighed and dropped his bag. "I have a few rules."

"Oh don't worry Gohan, I clearly explained to Vegeta and Trunks what not to do, and they know their punishments," Bulma said while narrowing her eyes at the two Saiyan's. "They wont be doing anything to embarrass, torture, or blackmail you in anyway."

"Thanks Bulma-San," Gohan sighed then turned to Goten. "Do you know the rules?"

"Yes Gohan."

"Good, now I need to set up everything," Gohan said. "I'm setting up everything in the family room ok?"

"Alright sweetie, I hope you and your friends have fun!" Chichi said. Bulma thought for a moment and she remembered something, "Hold on Chichi, I need to talk to Gohan about a secret invention I have in progress."

"Be quick!"

Bulma grabbed Gohan by the arm and dragged him to the kitchen and smirked. "Ah ha! I got you now!"

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked naively.

"Remember our little conversation we had about how to put little chibi's to sleep, and you said it's just like being drunk and having a hangover…"

The Saiyan backed away and shook his head, "I…uh…read about it!"

"Oh spill it Gohan tell me the truth," Bulma demanded then smirked, "Or do I have to get your mother one this?"

"N-no, fine, I'll tell you!" Gohan sighed with frustration. "It started at one of your party's actually…"

"W-what?" Bulma stuttered.

Now it was Gohan's turn to smirk, "Yeah…the blackmailer becomes the blackmailed."

"Oh I don't care! Either way I want to know!"

"Fine, gosh you're like a freaking bull dog!" Gohan exclaimed. "Well as I said it started at one of your party's. It was on a Cell games anniversary party, and I was thirsty. Me, not knowing you spiked the punch, and yes I know it was you, got a drink from Vegeta. I think he thought it would be funny to see me drunk. Before I knew it, I was a drunk thirteen year old. He kept on giving me drinks and started laughing."

"So that's why you acted so high and loopy," Bulma said. "Well, this is between me and you."

"Of course," Gohan nodded, "now if you excuse me, I need to set up everything."

"Bye Gohan," the blue haired scientist waved. Gohan walked into the room and was faced with the three other Saiyan's. "I need to get to work."

"Are your friends going to stay the night?" Trunks asked. 

Gohan nodded in agreement, "Yep."

"Sugoi!" Goten and Trunks said in unison.

Vegeta snorted and sat at the kitchen table, "I hope you don't expect me to stay at your little get together."

"Not at all Vegeta, I wouldn't want to interrupt your _busy _schedule," Gohan said mocked. "I know you have a whole bunch of things to do."

"Damn straight!" Vegeta then marched out the door and went deep inside the woods. Gohan stared at the two chibi's and shook his head. "Time to work."

All three immediately got out all the blankets and were setting up the family room. Gohan left the kids in charge of that while he went in the kitchen and got out the junk food he saved. He left them on the table and all of a sudden a knock was heard.

Gohan walked to the door and to his surprise it was Eric and Sharpner. "You dude, what's up?" Eric asked.

"I thought you'd get here late," Gohan laughed. Soon, two chibi's came running into the room in front of the teens. 

"Hiya Eric, hi Sharpner!" Goten exclaimed.

"Hey you two!" Sharpner smiled.

Eric held out his hand, "Yo, what's up with my home boys?"

"We're just chillin' Eric," Goten beamed. "Did I say that right?"

"Of course little guy!"

Gohan shook his head, "And the transformation begins!"

"Come on guys, we already sat up everything!" Trunks said and led the guys to the room. Everyone followed, and the guys dropped their bags to the ground. 

"This is going to be fun!" 

All of a sudden there was another knock on the door. Trunks and Goten ran up and opened it instantly. In came the three girls…

"Melanie, Videl, Erasa!!! YAY!" both chibi's cheered in unison. "The party is complete!

"Nice to see you guys too!" Videl laughed, "Where's your brother?"

"Follow us!" Goten instructed.

The three girls picked up their bags and walked into the living room and smiled. "Hey, don't you want to greet your guest?" Erasa teased.

"Oh hey guys!" Gohan smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just ready to have a great weekend!" Melanie shouted with joy. Everyone looked at her strangely and she looked at him or her all. "What? A girl can't have fun?!"

"Not the queen of sarcasm," Sharpner said.

Melanie pouted, "I can too have fun!"

"That's my girlfriend!" Eric grinned and ran over to her. "My silly one in fact." He said while kissing her cheek.

"Ew…no kissy, kissy!" Trunks gagged.

Sharpner snickered and patted both kids on the back, "Trust me, you'll like it later."

Both stuck their tongues out, "No way!"

"How about we get changed guys," Gohan laughed. "There is a guest room down the hall where you girls can go, and you guys can follow me."

~*~

Everyone finally got changed and met in the living room. (A/N: Sorry, but I can't help but describe the clothing^_^) Gohan was wearing some baggy sweat pants and a white tank top, Eric in his sweatshirt and pants, and Sharpner with casual sleeping pants and a shirt. Videl had on blue pajama shorts, with two stripes running down each side, a blue spaghetti strap shirt with a jacket over it, Melanie had on some red pajama shorts with a black shirt that read 'demon' and Erasa had on pure velvety soft bottoms and shirt. Goten and Trunks just threw on their boxers and a shirt and were ready to go.

"So what should we watch?" Videl asked.

"How about…Lilo and Stitch?" Eric suggested. "No cartoons…how about Identity?" Melanie suggested.

"That requires a brain…and I think Eric here is missing his," Sharpner laughed. Eric frowned, "I'm not…hey look food!"

"I think he had ADD sometimes," Melanie sighed. 

"Let's watch Identity," Gohan said while popping in the movie. Everyone got in their cozy positions and leaned back in their pillows. Eric and Melanie were snuggled up against each other; Sharpner had his arm around Erasa's waist, and Gohan and Videl just sat next to each other…with Goten and Trunks sitting next to Gohan on the other side.

It started to rain as everyone watched the movie, and during one of the murder scenes, the door busted open and in walked in a dark figure. Erasa screamed in horror. "It's monster!"

"Nope, it's just Vegeta," Goten said simply. Gohan snickered, "And as she said, it's a monster."

"Shut the hell up brat," Vegeta said gruffly as he turned on the lights. Gohan paused the movie and groaned. "What? A guy like you can't stand rain?"

"Mind your own business gaki, and watch your movie," he mumbled as he turned off the lights again. The movie then started and ended as quickly. Vegeta had gone to the guest room and had fallen asleep along with the other teens.

The couples were snuggled up, but some how, Videl slipped into Gohan's embrace during the night…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kat: So was that good enough for you guys? Humor, yet a bit of romance and kawaii ness. Hahaha I'm such a tease, anyways review if you want to happen what's next…here is a preview.

**_Preview of the next chapter_**

**__**

"Dude, your song is awesome!" Eric exclaimed, "In fact it's so good that the principal wants us to perform at the carnival!"

Gohan slightly paled, 'How did this happen?'


	10. Chapter Ten: The perfect day

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: Movie night is over, but the torture isn't HAHAHA.

**_What difference will a mother make?_**

**_Chapter ten: What a perfect day_**

Vegeta grumbled as he got up from bed. It was only five o'clock in the morning and he was wide-awake. He got up from the bed in the guest room and walked inside the bathroom. The grumpy Saiyan king took his _royal _shower and changed into the spandex suite Bulma packed for him in a small bag.

He walked out of the room and passed the living room for a moment, but then backed again. There was harpy's brat, holding that devil girl, in his arms…

Vegeta smirked happily and pulled out the camera Chichi gave him as she said something to him.

_'Remember, if anything cute or good happens, take pictures, and if you do, I'll give you a week supply of my home cooked food.'_

He winded up the camera and took several pictures from different angles and one of the whole groups. "This can be my Christmas card," he snickered evilly. "I told the brat not to provoke me, but now my kami like powers will prevail!"

Vegeta heard some rustling and hurried outside to train. He didn't want to lose the chance of having a week worth of delicious food. 

~*~

Gohan yawned and stretched his arms out a bit. Last night had been the most fun he had in a very long time. A smile formed on his lips and he had images running through his head.

Suddenly he felt something stir in his embrace and he looked down slowly. There he saw black hair…a jacket…VIDEL! Gohan's eyes widened and he was about to jump, but didn't want anyone to wake up. He slowly scooted away from Videl and set her one a pillow and put a blanket of her.

He then got up and walked down the hall into the bathroom. Gohan grabbed his toothbrush and applied toothpaste and turned on the sink. He brushed his teeth so he would have a clean and refreshing mouth. Once he was done he walked out of the bathroom and noticed Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. 'Now where is he?' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the front door slam open. Gohan walked out into the front, and speaking of the devil, it was Vegeta.

"So you're finally awake," Vegeta smirked, "I bet you had _loads _of fun while I was gone."

"What do you mean Vegeta?" Gohan asked while raising an eyebrow with curiosity.

Vegeta's smirk expanded and he walked right past Gohan without saying a word. Gohan stood there for a moment then followed Vegeta. "What do you mean?!"

The Saiyan king remained silent, but with the half smirk, half grin still plastered on his face. He picked up his bag and walked back out of the room with Gohan following of course. Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the back of his shirt and walked out.

"Vegeta what do you mean!?" Gohan yelled desperately while running outside after Vegeta.

The Saiyan hovered up with Trunks in his hand and turned to Gohan. "Let's just say I know something you don't know." Then he flew off into the city of mysteries.

"And the kami like powers continue!" Gohan yelled in horror, "I'm so dead."

As he walked back inside he noticed that Eric was wide-awake and just sitting there. He turned his head and grinned, "Morning G."

"Morning Eric, so how was last night?"

Eric got up slowly from the blankets, "It was one of the best time's I've had." He then walked around and saw some pictures on the mantle. "I didn't know you fought."

"Uh, er, yeah I do," Gohan, said while walking towards Eric and looking at the picture himself, "Marshal Arts."

"Really?" he asked, "Why didn't you tell us? We go to a training dojo everyday after school and teach some little kids, maybe you should come and show them skills."

"I don't know Eric…"

"Aw come on, it could be fun!" He said excitedly then looked at the other's sleeping, "how about we wake them up?"

Gohan blinked in confusion, "Do you mean as in a prank?"

"Yeah!" Eric exclaimed, "how about cold water dumped on their heads…wait no, Melanie and the gang joined forces and practically killed me…"

"How about a big speaker phone?" Gohan suggested them immediately grabbed his head, "I have to stop hanging around Goten and Trunks too much."

Eric walked over to Gohan and smirked, "You my friend haven't seen torture yet. My pranks and torture go a long way."

"I think I'm not going to like this," he sighed.

"At least you're not my victim."

"I would be afraid to…either that or I'd kill you."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't provoke me Eric," Gohan laughed at Eric's semi frightened face. "Calm down, I'm joking."

"Uh sure…um let's get started," Eric replied while walking down the hall and into Goten's room with Gohan. "Dang, this kids can keep his room arranged!"

"Trust me, if you meet my mother, you'll know…now where is his chest full of pranks…ah there it is!" Gohan said while spotting a big crate in the little ones closet. He opened it cautiously and peeked inside. "Stink bombs…honey…feathers…a torture book…some balloons…paint…Eric! Did you give Goten some ideas?"

Eric twiddled his thumbs in innocence, "maybe just a little…"

Gohan shook his head and then spotted the speakerphone, "Here you go, and I have nothing to do with this."

"Oh yes you do my friend, you have stepped over to the semi dark side!" Eric cackled evilly but then looked at Gohan, "or then prank realm."

Both walked out of the room and walked into the living room and nodded. Indeed, everyone was sound asleep until… "WAKE UP SUNSHINE'S!" Eric yelled into the speakerphone.

Everyone jumped up and looked in different directions until they both noticed Gohan and Eric standing up. Melanie glared at Eric, "I told you that the next time you did this I'd…"

Eric threw the speakerphone in Gohan's hands and started running, "I swear it was his idea!"

"ERIC!" Gohan yelled.

Goten rubbed his eyes and pouted, "Gohan, why did you have to wake me up, I had the best dream ever!"

"I had a dream with me being on a deserted island with Erasa," Sharpner mumbled. Erasa smacked him over the head and growled, "Don't even dream like that again!"

Videl stared at Gohan and smiled, "I guess Eric officially made you one of us."

Eric started to walk quietly back to the scene of the crime and coughed, "I'm sorry."

Melanie sighed and cracked a grin also, "Don't worry about it."

"Since we're all awake, how about the boys make us breakfast?" Erasa suggested.

"What a great idea!" Videl encouraged, "The boys making us food while we get ready, how perfect."

"I agree whole heartedly," Melanie smirked.

The three guys paled and stared at the girls in shock, "B-but…"

It was too late; all three grabbed their stuff and walked into the guest room to get ready. Gohan sighed and shrugged, "Then let's get going." He grabbed some stuff out of the cabinets and walked back to the kitchen as the two other guys followed. "Goten, started folding the blankets," Gohan said.

"Yes sir!" Goten saluted.

Sharpner started to stir some flour for pancake mix, Eric cracked some eggs, and Gohan started the pans for some cooking. Goten was already done and Eric, and Sharpner still had to take a quick shower. "The girls wont be out until an hour or so," Gohan said, "I also have a bathroom connected to my room, use that one."

"Thanks a bunch dude," Sharpner said while walking with Eric to Gohan's room.

Gohan started cooking the pancakes, toasting the bred, squeezing orange juice, baking eggs, and practically anything that could be made. He smiled to himself, as he noticed not one spot of the food got onto his shirt. "I don't want them to notice our eating habits Goten, let's eat a senzu bean then you'll eat very little."

"Ok Gohan," Goten said while climbing onto the counter top and opening the cabinet. He pulled out a brown pouch and took out two beans. He tossed one to Gohan and ate one himself. He then gently placed them back into the top cabinet and jumped off. "Yep, I'm full."

"But you still have to eat a little," Gohan said, "Now can you please help me set the food up?"

"You're so nice Gohan," a voice said. Gohan turned around and smiled as he spotted Videl walking into the kitchen dressed in her causal jean shorts and a fitted black rebel shirt. "Wow, this looks great!"

"Thanks, Eric and Sharpner helped out too," Gohan added in, "They're just getting ready."

"You guys did a great job!" Erasa complemented while walking in with Melanie, "smells wonderful."

"Are you sure you guys made this?" Melanie asked, "last time I tried Eric's food I got food poisoning."

"Hey! It wasn't my food, it was that sushi!" Eric complained as he walked in with Sharpner.

"You didn't even have sushi that day!" Melanie retorted.

Eric raised and eyebrow, "Really? Then what was that…oh…never mind."

"Don't worry," Sharpner assured, "We helped prepared it and Gohan made it."

All three girls sighed in relief, "then let's eat!"

The seven sat at the table and started to eat and talk. Gohan and Goten had small portions and joked and conversed with their friends also. They were talking about life, Marshal Arts, the carnival…

"I can't wait till the carnival!" Erasa squealed, "all those prizes and rides…and that picnic!" 

"Hey Gohan, are you going to joint he tournament?" Eric asked while wiping some egg off his face.

"What? Gohan you do Marshal Arts?" Videl asked, "How great! Now this is really a perfect group!"

"Uh yeah, I do Marshal Arts…"

"I do too!" Goten said with excitement, "Our mom and dad did Marshal Arts also. They fought in the tournament a long time ago!"

Gohan's eye's widened as a little too much information was given out. Goten kept ranting on until he came to the names…

"Yep, my mom's name is Chichi, and my father's name was Goku-" but the little one was interrupted as Gohan's mouth slapped over his brother's mouth. Gohan gave a stern look at Goten and sighed.

"Your father is Son Goku?" Melanie asked, "I knew that last name sounded familiar!"

"He was one of the greatest fighter's I've known!" Videl said in awe, "I even think he's way better than my dad."

Eric noticed the mixed emotions in Gohan's face and steered off the topic. "So, when's the carnival?"

"Next month, it's going to be great!" Videl responded while catching Eric's drift.

"Well I'm full," Sharpner said while patting his stomach.

Everyone stood up and started piling the dishes, "Now all we need to do is wash them."

Gohan insisted that they didn't have to help but of course, they wanted to. Gohan would rinse the dishes, Videl would dry them and Eric and Melanie would put them away with Goten's direction. Sharpner and Melanie would clean the counters and put everything away. As the cleaning began, the door opened, and Chichi walked in. "Gohan, Goten, I'm back…oh my."

Everyone turned to Chichi and she looked at him or her and smiled. "Well these must be the great friends Goten and Gohan have been talking about."

"Yep that's us ma'am!" Eric grinned.

"Hello Mrs. Son," Videl waved. "Hi!" Everyone else waved.

"Oh I respect the formality, but please all of you, just call me Chichi," she smiled warmly.

"Ok Chichi!" Goten chirped but noticed the glare from his mother, "I mean ok mum."

Chichi walked into the kitchen and stared at all of them, "Wow, it looks great, but you don't have to clean."

"No, please, we don't mind," Melanie assured, "as Gohan said the same words, we rejected and wanted to help."

"Thank you all, but you can stop, I need something to do while you guys are out," Chichi said, "Now go on, leave, it's a weekend."

"Thanks ma'am…er…Chichi," Erasa said while walking away with everyone else. Chichi smiled, "Indeed they are nice kids."

~*~

"Wow, you're mom is nice," Sharpner said, "All my mom dose is rant!"

"She's not that bad Sharpie!" Erasa said.

"I cant wait until Music on Monday," Eric said, then turned to Gohan, "hey, do you have your songs?"

"Uh yeah, they're in my room," Gohan said.

Sharpner and Eric got up and nodded, "let's go check them out real quick."

The girls started to get up and the boys stopped them, "Nope, you wait out here for a minute, the songs should be a surprise."

All three walked inside the house once again and into Gohan's room. Gohan grabbed a folder out of his shelf and handed a paper with a song on it. Both Eric and Sharpner read and analyzed the lyrics. They seemed amazed when they finished and nodded with approval, "This is such a good song!"

"That is definitely deep and powerful!" Eric said with seriousness, "do you think you can give me a copy?"

"Uh sure," Gohan said while taking out another duplicate of the song. "Now let's go outside."

As they walked outside, they noticed Goten, Videl, Melanie, and Erasa were lying on the ground and staring into the sky. A soft breeze blew and the blades of grass gently flowed along with the wind.

"So what are we going to do?" Videl asked.

"It's a surprise," Gohan said, "Follow me."

They walked into the deep peaceful forest and walked around in some trails. There were peaks to stop at and places to watch scenery, but there was one place Gohan absolutely loved. He walked into a deep part of grass, which was covering and growing on upon the rocky cliff. Gohan opened a part of the grass and it revealed and entrance.

He walked inside and waited for the others to follow and as they did they gasped. What stood before them was a pond and a waterfall flowing freely. There were trees surrounding the area and it was all shaded with bits of sunlight peeking through.

"It's so beautiful," Erasa gasped.

"So serene," Melanie said while closing her eyes, "great place for meditation and relaxing."

"This is my secret place I discovered after my…um Goten was born," Gohan said. 'Whew that was close.'

"Wow," Eric gasped in awe, "this would be a great place to swim."

"Or to have secret meetings," Videl said softly, "if one of us is feeling mad or just plain bored."

"Yep," Gohan smiled, "I come here to relax and swim."

"I like to climb the trees!" Goten beamed.

All seven walked along the water's edge and felt the mist of the waterfall and the coolness of the crystalline water. Soon enough after such a great day, it was time for departure. Good-byes were said and they talked a bit before.

"Next movie night is at my place!" Eric said with a big smile.

"And we get to enter the horror or Eric's domain," Sharpner snickered.

"Shut up Sharpie!" Eric teased.

"Watch it Kamiya!"

As they left Gohan walked back home with Goten. They watched T.V. for a bit and then dark soon came. Goten was gone asleep, and Gohan was about to follow when Eric called him.

"Dude, your song is so awesome," Eric, said again, "in fact it's so good the principal wants us to perform it at the carnival!"

Gohan paled slightly, 'How did I get myself into this mess?'


	11. Chapter Eleven: Teasing Teenagers

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…

Summary: The gang comes back to school and finally faces music class along with photo's. Gohan deals with rehearsing practices for the song and whines about having to perform. 

**_What difference will a mother make?_**

**__**

**_Chapter Eleven: Teasing teenagers_**

**__**

The morning after started out simple enough. Gohan getting out of bed, avoiding one of Goten's pranks, getting ready, breakfast, and then off the school to another _glorious _day of school. Gohan actually wasn't looking forward to today, since Eric called him last night about the song.

"Me and my big mouth!" Gohan yelled. "Why is Vegeta always the one who tortures me? Dende, I like your meanness better!"

Though nothing happened except for a soft wind. Gohan growled and kept flying straight towards school while moping to himself. "It's like that poem 'Why worry?'"

Once he reached his destination in an alleyway, he popped out his capsule car and drove the rest of the way. In a matter of seconds he found he was quite early to school, as he noticed no one was really around. He then he realized Videl was sitting on the school steps listening to her CD player while writing stuff in her notebook.

He grinned widely and began to advance his steps towards the girl. As he tapped he shoulder, she jumped a bit with shock but smiled as she noticed it was Gohan. She took off her headphones and moved a strand of her raven hair out of her eyes.

"Why hello there Gohan," Videl said while patting a seat next to her, "You're quite early, so what's up?"

"Oh nothing, and yeah, I'm early for once," he chuckled. He then put down his backpack and sat down next to Videl. "So what are you up to?"

"I'm just preparing for a booth at the carnival in a few weeks," she sighed, "A very long list of ideas and stuff Melanie, Erasa, and I might do. I heard you and the boys are playing at the carnival, congratulations!"

Gohan smile fell into a frown. "Not something to be all joyous about."

"Why not?" Videl asked while raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Lets just say I didn't exactly agree to this predicament," Gohan explained. "Eric some how got a hold of the principal and showed him the lyrics of my song. I guess the principal agreed…I'm going to get Eric."

Just then Eric walked up cautiously with Melanie. "Erm maybe this isn't the best time to be…here…"

Gohan looked up and glared at Eric who jumped. "You know I don't want to play."

Melanie smirked and sat down next to Videl. "Heard about it. So now what…going to kill Eric?"

"Haven't thought about it yet," Gohan said jokingly, "Maybe I should just fight him in the world Marshal Arts tournament and not get caught hurting him on purpose."

"Or maybe you should take him out in the woods and give him a taste of his own medicine!" Videl suggested while catching on to the joke.

Eric paled slightly and pouted. "Aw please don't do that. Pwease?"

"Just joking!" Gohan snickered. "I got the prankster! But seriously, I'm not performing."

"Hahaha, what a great joke Gohan," Eric laughed, "So when should we meet up to practice."

Gohan stared blankly at Eric and shook his head. "See, the part about me not performing wasn't a joke."

"I'll give you a cookie!" Eric said persuasively. Once he saw Gohan shake his head in the 'no' matter he pouted. "Two cookies?" still nothing. "Three cookies?" Nothing. "Four cookies and that's my final offer!"

"Nuh uh no way!" Gohan argued, "Never!"

Eric suddenly grinned. "Oh I'll make you perform! I'll get you Gohan, and your little dog too!!" Eric started to laugh insanely.

"I don't have a dog," he retorted. 

"Oh um," Eric thought for a moment then moved his hands in an evil manner. "I'll get you Gohan, and be prepared for a prank! I'll bug you over, and over, and over…"

"Well technically you can't," Gohan explained triumphantly, "There is still me going home, and night…"

"That's where you're wrong! I have Goten!" Eric smirked, which was awfully scary. "He'll help me."

Gohan's eyes widened and he simpered. "Don't even try that on me Eric. You will not come to that!"

"Oh but I will!" He cackled back.

"Pure evil," the Saiyan mumbled, "I swear Vegeta will pay dearly…"

"So that means you'll do it?" Eric asked while a childish light clicked in his eyes.

Gohan sighed and nodded in agreement. "Fine, but you'll have to do it to my music. We'll need someone to play the guitar, drums, and base."

"Me for drums, Hotaka for guitar, and Sharpner for base, settled!" Eric cheered. "Kudos to me!"

~*~

"Quite down!" the teacher snapped, but then smiled, "Unfortunately for me, since homeroom was cancelled, I have to deal with you kids. There are many familiar people so you can do what you please, but all the freshman follow me…"

Eric sat at the drum set reserved for him and grinned. "I missed this."

Hotaka smirked and picked up a red guitar and tuned it up a bit. "Back to the same old stuff again?"

"Nope, we actually got a song," Eric replied and handed Hotaka Gohan's song and lyrics. Hotaka nodded and raised and eyebrow at Gohan.

"You wrote this?"

"Yep," Gohan said. "Singing will take place privately, but the tune we'll practice now…where's Sharpner?"

As on cue, Sharpner ran into the classroom breathing heavily. "Sorry-I'm-late," he panted deeply.

"What happened to you?" Hotaka asked.

Sharpner then grinned at handed a bag to Eric. "Stopped by the prank shop. Plan X is ready!"

"When will you give up teasing the old man?" Gohan asked. "He's going to get you some day guys."

"And that day is the day I act normal!" Eric chuckled while taking the bag. "Ok seriously, now Sharpie get the base, and we'll start on Gohan's count."

"Ok, follow your music sheets alright? Now…begin!" Gohan ordered.

Hotaka began playing the guitar smoothly and in a different was then he usually did. Eric beat the drums softly and had a strange look on his face. Gohan then pointed to Sharpner to signal him off to start the base. Sharpner began playing and titled his head a bit. Gohan sighed, he knew this would be difficult for the other guys to follow, but once they heard singing, it would clash. Gohan told them to stop and nodded.

"I know it's strange, but trust me, it'll work out just fine," he assured.

Sharpner grinned a raised his hand. "Hey, I volunteer to have the singing sessions at my house. Is that cool with everyone?"

"Sure."

~*~

Homeroom had just ended and it was once again a day of the oh so glorious Physical Education. As the teenagers changed, 17 had a new curriculum planned for his pupils. He smirked as his last class walked away panting and whining with the common whimper…it made him satisfied to see other weaklings in mercy. Hey, you don't have to murder someone to get satisfaction, watching kids cry in pain from running is even better.

"Settle down you infernal miscreants!" 17 bellowed. "Today we aren't doing the usual soccer routine, but instead we're going to practice other things. We'll run a lot, and do many activities." There were many whispers of curiosity and perplexed glances. "Ok, give me a mile run as a warm up NOW!"

The teenagers then groaned and got up. Gohan began doing light jogging as Sharpner and Hotaka just started to run. Eric shrugged and stayed behind with Gohan, along with Videl, Melanie, and Erasa.

"I bet you anything we'll pass them up," Gohan grinned while jogging. 

"I don't know Gohan, they're running…" Erasa said while trailing off.

"Nope, Gohan's right," Eric said while breathing calmly, "Their sugar high system will fail right about…" suddenly Hotaka and Sharpner came to a complete stop and started to walk while panting heavily, "now."

Melanie smirked along with the rest of the gang as they soon jogged passed the jock and blond. After 6 minutes or so, most of the people finished up and awaited their teachers' guidance. 17 glared at the students and scoffed. "Well, that was pathetic, I thought you kids could have done better than that. I want a mile in six minutes flat, and if you don't make it in time you'll just have to do it over!"

Everyone groaned once again and began jogging around the track again. Gohan kept his strategy in his mind then explained it. "If we want to get out of running, follow my lead ok? We'll jog the short ends and run the long ends, got it?"

"Sounds good to me," Videl said while controlling her breathing.

With Gohan's genius plan, then group finished around five fifty. 17 was surprised in the 'weakling humans' but shrugged it off. He ordered the finished teenagers to wait until everyone else was finished.

~*~

"Sensei, we've been sitting here for about a half an hour and nobody else has finished in time yet, when will we actually DO something?" Erasa whined.

"Be quiet you insufferable brat," 17 growled.

Gohan glared at 17 and sighed. "Oi Juu, I'm going to get a bottle of water."

"Don't you dare call me that again," 17 said while seething with anger. "All of you just leave. Here's a note, do what you please."

Gohan smirked while taking the note and walking away with his friends. They changed out of their PE clothes and started walking away. All seven walked in the quad area and went to the drink machines for nourishment. Once that was done, the bell rang and they hung out in 'their' area where the trees laid. 

"Hey Gohan, why did you call the PE sensei 'Juu?'" Videl asked.

"As I said before, I know him. That is part of his real name and his twin sisters' real name. I used to call his sister that, but now I can call him that to annoy him." Gohan beamed.

"He has a sister?!" Sharpner exclaimed. "She must be worse!"

"Actually she is nicer, but what can you expect from twins?" Gohan asked.

Suddenly, Hotaru and Caity came up the group and smiled. They started to chat along with the small group also and all of them laughed at a joke Eric said. Gohan smiled at the new friends he had. It was a bit disappointing with the whole stereotypical persona, but these people didn't take it to the certain extent of fighting. All the groups were good together and that's what Gohan liked most.

"Hey can I get a picture of all of you for the yearbook?" A junior asked with a camera in hand. Everyone shrugged and agreed. They posed and chuckled all together. Eric and the guys then started to play hacky sack in a big circle and the girls soon joined. The yearbook staff took another snapshot and thanked the group. Finally the break bell rang, which signaled for the kids to go to class.

"We have Mr. Yuuki next!" Eric cheered.

"Did you do anything?" Melanie asked. "I want to bet here when Yuuki gives you a lecture."

"Nah, not today," Hotaka said. "Were giving him a break."

"Speak for your self!" Eric scoffed. "The days are numbered dude!"

~*~

Everyone got seated in their seats and talked among each other about the new _exciting _day that was in store. Videl, Gohan, and Eric chatted about the upcoming events and the carnival. Soon they talked about other things such as dances and rally's, but were finally hushed by Mr. Yuuki.

"And the torture still continues," Mr. Yuuki grimaced. "Mr. Kamiya is here, so there is another sin to count."

"Aw that was harsh homie!" Eric yelled in his gangsta act.

"I see you still haven't let go of your alter egos either," the sensei said while raising an eyebrow. "What was that other one…what was it…the child act?"

"Nope that's natural!" Eric said while grinning with pride.

Videl then chuckled, "What about the stupidity act?"

"Oh no Miss Satan, unfortunately that is natural also for Mr. Kamiya," Mr. Yuuki chuckled while writing on the board. "It seems that I have won Mr. Kamiya."

"Dude, you let Yuuki win!" Hotaka hissed. "Never a good sign!"

"Why am I being picked on?" Eric pouted. "No fair! I always win!"

"Apparently not today," Gohan laughed. "It seems Mr. Yuuki is winning."

"Ok now settle down everyone, we're doing self exploring today. You pick ten words to describe you. Let's take Mr. Kamiya for example…"

"No fair!" Eric whined, "Pick on Videl or Hotaka!"

Mr. Yuuki ignored him and chuckled, "Taste of you own medicine Mr. Kamiya. Ok now, who can give me words that describe him?"

"Humorous!" Videl yelled randomly.

"An idiot," Kukri hissed.

Videl glared at Kukri and sneered. "I've got many words to describe you."

"Slut," Hotaru yelled.

"Priss!" Gohan yelled out.

"Pansy," Hotaka suggested.

"Settle down all of you!" Mr. Yuuki yelled. "Back to Mr. Kamiya, and only appropriate comments."

Gohan raised his hand coyly. Eric stared at Gohan hopefully and he nodded. The sensei picked him and the demi Saiyan shouted, "Regression."

"Ah yes Mr. Son, the perfect word indeed. Regression. To act childish." He replied. "Impressed."

"At least someone is siding with me," Eric said while sighing in relief. "Thanks my home dawg."

"I'm which ya homie," Gohan joked.

Mr. Yuuki sighed, "Another brilliant mind corrupted."

**_~*~Commercial Break~*~_**

****

****

**Deep narrator's voice: He was the most powerful Saiyan alive…**

"I am Sir Gohan, elite Saiyan warrior, rank as number one as the first Super Saiyan."

**Deep narrator's voice: She was the priestess of Avalon…**

"I am Videl, priestess of Avalon and guard of the Imperial Sapphire of Seriyuu."

**Deep narrator's voice: It began with a party of elegance…**

"We cordially invite you to the thirteenth birthday of our young Priestess Videl. We would greatly appreciate you and whom you bring along to the celebration for you have helped us in many ways. Also, we would like to thank you from saving our planet from destruction. So for you bravery we would like you to please consider."

**Deep narrator's voice: Yet resulted with a heavy mist…**

**"**All of a sudden out of nowhere, a shrouded mist filled the forest. Then pretty soon it swept over the whole kingdom of Avalon.**"**

**Deep narrator's voice: Now, two teenagers must venture across the galaxy before it's too late.**

"The imperial sapphire is Seriyuu's treasure. When someone removes it from its sacred place, Seriyuu is disturbed. We believe Seriyuu balances out our planets bliss and harmony, but once that is broken, dangerous and outrageous things begin."

**Deep narrator's voice: FF.net presents "Mists of Avalon" by the infamous writer 'Saiyachick.' Based on the mystical and fantasy imagination for all those who feel celestial. **

**_Dare to feel wicked?_**

****

****

****

**_~*~End of commercial break~*~_**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Gotta sing!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I own Eric, Melanie, Midori, Mr. Yuuki, and all the other original characters in thou story ^_^

Summary: In this chapter we continue off the day at school a few more surprises…

**__**

**_What difference will a mother make?_**

**__**

**_Chapter Twelve: Gotta sing_**

After class with Mr. Yuuki was over, it was time for Chemistry, and of course, it was a class with the whole gang! Sharpner, Gohan, Eric, Videl, Melanie, and Erasa walked into the classroom waiting for the teacher to arrive. The tables were only to fit three people so Videl sat next to Eric and Gohan, while Sharpner was stuck with Melanie and Erasa.

"Dude I can't believe you ditched me twice!" Sharpner growled while glaring at Eric. "You stuck me with the two girls from hell!"

"Shut up Sharpner!" Erasa yelled while smacking him in the head.

Eric grinned and chuckled. "Believe it blondie, Gohan here is one smart cookie and if anyone can help me in studying its him!"

"Oy vey," Gohan groaned to himself. "what did I get myself into?"

"A whole lot of trouble," Melanie snickered.

"Plus brain damage," Videl mentioned while taking out her notebook.

"I swear you guys have some sort of a grudge against me!" Eric whined while taking out his own things.

Everyone immediately quieted down as soon as the Chemistry teacher, Mrs. Shiro, walked in. "Good morning class, today will be a fun day."

Eric raised and eyebrow then raised his hand. Mrs. Shiro looked and smiled. "Yes Mr. Kamiya?"

"Do you mean fun as in something will explode?" He asked curiously.

"No," she said slowly.

"Is something going to catch fire?" Eric asked again with excitement.

"No!" Mrs. Shiro said angrily.

"Does someone get hurt?!" Eric asked while getting his hopes up.

"Mr. Kamiya!" Mrs. Shiro yelled. "No, that doesn't happen!"

Eric snorted and leaned back in his chair while pouting. "Then nothing fun is going to happen."

The whole class cracked up laughing, as Mrs. Shiro turned red in embarrassment. "Enough!"

"Eric seriously, your digging yourself a deeper hole," Melanie sighed while leaning her head on her desk. "And the rest of us."

"Aw don't be mad at me," Eric said while grinning. "You knew what you were getting into when you all became my friends!"

"And what a mistake that was," Sharpner mumbled to himself.

"Tisn't very nice Sharpie," Eric tisked.

"So what are we doing after school?" Videl whispered.

"Don't know about you," Sharpner said. "But were studying our lyrics. We decided Gohan will sing at my house, and well practice tune at school."

"Seriously?" Erasa whispered with excitement. "Can we come?!"

"Ummmm," Gohan said quietly.

"That means no," Eric said lowly. 

For that Eric earned three glares and a ban on dating Melanie for a week.

~*~

"Hey Sharpie hurry up will ya?!" Eric hollered while jumping on his skateboard. "I wanna get practicing. We only have like a week dude!"

"Hold your horses Kamiya," Sharpner shouted. "Your such a crybaby!"

"I am not!" Eric mumbled while pouting.

Gohan rolled his eyes and popped out his black eclipse. "Hop Eric."

"Ha, glad I can bum a ride off of you," Eric grinned while getting in the front seat. He put his skateboard down preciously and leaned back. "So Gohan, if you don't mind me asking, what's the deal about your dad?"

The Saiyan bowed his head and shrugged. "Nothing. He died that's all."

"That's harsh dude," Eric said murmured. "I can't tell you I relate, but Melanie can. Her parents died in a car crash in freshman year. She lived with Videl until she was of age and moved into a apartment on her own."

Gohan winced and shook his head. "That must've been tough."

"Yeah it was," he said, but smiled. "She's a tough one, still holdin' on."

All of a sudden Hotaka and Sharpner came running out of the school building and jumped in Gohan's back seat. "Let's get out!"

The car sped off down the main streets of Satan City and everyone started to talk. "So where am I going?"

"Do you know where Oceanic Vista is?" Sharpner asked to Gohan. He nodded. "Take the first left and I'll tell you where to go from there."

After ten minutes and traffic the four boys managed to make it to Sharpner's house in peace. Sharpner's house was on a private lot on the hill of the outer city that overlooked the fresh ocean. It wasn't the type of place that smelt of salt and rotten fish, but it had a natural and fresh scent to it.

Gohan stopped the car and everyone got out. "Nice place. Perfect."

"Thanks," Sharpner smiled while the boys walked towards the door. He unlocked the door to the house and walked in.

"Sharpner dear, is that you?" shouted a feminine voice. In walked in a woman with honey brown eyes and platinum blond hair. "Oh, you have company, why didn't you tell me young man?"

"And that's my mom," Sharpner muttered. "Sorry mom, but we have to practice for the upcoming carnival."

"Yo Mrs. Aoi," Eric said with a bright smile. "Whatever shall we do about little Sharpie?"

"Hello Eric, Hotaka," Mrs. Aoi laughed. She then noticed Gohan and confusion came with an uproar. "And who might you be?"

"That's Gohan," Sharpner said while taking off his shoes, "he's the one I've been telling you about. The one you said that it had to be impossible someone could be so nice."

Gohan blushed and bowed slightly in politeness. "Son Gohan ma'am."

"Oh nice to meet you Gohan," Mrs. Aoi smiled. "I'm Aoi Merodi. I must go now, bye."

The boys said their farewells and were off to the garage, which was also the music room. Gohan and the three other boys entered and tuned everything that needed tuning. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yep." They replied.

The rhythm was just perfect, and Gohan started to sing into the microphone. His voice became serious and dramatic and his soul was deepening along with the pulse of the instruments. Once finished Hotaka, Sharpner, and Eric clapped.

"Dude first I was confused, but now I see why you picked that tune," Eric said. "Kudos to you!"

"Thanks," Gohan said.

All of a sudden the garage door opened and in walked a little girl with blond hair and light blue eyes. "Sharpner, dad wants you to take out the garbage."

"I'll do it later Ame, go play with your dolls or something," Sharpner said in annoyance.

"But I want to hear you practice!" Ame whined. "Come on Sharpner please?!"

"No!" Sharpner yelled.

"I'm telling mom!"

"Go ahead you little brat!"

"DAD SHARPNER CALLED ME A BRAT," Ame screamed.

"TELL HER TO LEAVE US ALONE," Sharper shouted.

The three boys cringed at the childish matter and decided that Sharpner house isn't the best place to hold sessions for practice…


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Mixed up choices

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: Last time Eric had an intervention between his science teacher, the guys went over to Sharpner's house to practice, little sister disrupted, Gohan's song somehow rocked, and now the boys are forced to enter the realm of Eric's insanely crazy house for the rest of the week until the carnival. 

**_What difference will a mother make?_**

**__**

**_Chapter Thirteen: Mixed up choices_**

**__**

**__**

As the boys scattered with their equipment from Sharpner's house, a loud groan was heard. "Sharpie, how did I know your house would bring disaster?"

"I'm telling you it's that damn brat of a sister!" Sharpner growled while sticking his nose up in the air.

"Sure," Hotaka said while grabbing his capsules, "or maybe, gasp, its you!"

"Haha, very funny, I'm really laughing…no," Sharpner said while rolling his eyes. "Besides the only reason your acting like a arrogant ass is because she had a crush on you."

"Don't EVEN bring that up!" Hotaka yelled while turning red, "That was definitely a bad experience." 

"Dude!" Eric said while grinning, "You got dumped by her."

Gohan's eyes widened and he immediately laughed with the rest of his friends. "Dumped by an eight year old?!"

"Hey, I couldn't break a little kids heart!" the jock moped.

"Uh huh sure," Sharpner smirked suavely then coughed. "You got dumped."

"Would you two cool it?" Gohan asked while getting into his car and buckling up. "Sharpner, your whipped, Hotaka you got dumped, easy as that!"

Eric beamed and got in the front seat once more, "There you go Gohan."

The Saiyan raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "You're also whipped."

"Am not!" Eric said childishly, "I just do whatever Melanie says!"

"Dude face it, were whipped," Sharpner said while also getting into the car. 

"More you than me."

"Shut up!"

"You!"

"No you!"

"You times infinity!"

Sharpner groaned and sat back in his seat, "You win this time you monkey."

Gohan's eye twitched but merely laughed, imagining if Vegeta heard that comment. "Calm down guys, where do we go now?"

"My house!" Eric cheered while slightly jumping. "My sanctuary of life."

"Also the block that contains Melanie, Erasa, and not to mention Yuuki."

"That too!"

"So steer me to the direction," Gohan smiled. "Love to meet your parental unit."

"Ha well you wont see much of my dad," Eric said while ruffling his chestnut colored hair. "He's in the air force."

"Really?" he asked while driving down the street and taking some turns. "How cool that must be."

"Yeah, its alright for the sergeant," the regressive teenager said, "I mean, he's not like one of those generals who say I have to grow up, but, he's never around to see me do anything."

Gohan frowned while hearing this and shook his head, "It isn't right."

"No its not, but we have to deal with things," Eric said while twiddling his thumbs, "Ah well, I still have my mommy and my puppy!"

Sharpner's eyes widened and shook his head furiously, "Oh hell no! You call that mutt a puppy?! It's a beast!"

"Don't call Llama a beast!" Eric complained while pouting, "He has feelings."

"Right," Sharpner said while throwing his hands up, "But there is NO way were practicing at your house!"

Eric pouted even more and glowered, "Party pooper!"

Gohan sighed and stopped the car on the side of the road. "So we ruled out Sharpner's house and Eric's place, now that leaves Hotaka-"

"-But I have a sister that is my twin and annoying to further notice," he added in with a smile, "So this leads to your house Gohan!"

The Saiyan paled and shook his head furiously, "Nuh uh, no way, never!"

"Aw come on G-dawg," Eric said while beaming with glee, "You can't let your homie's down!"

"And you can't ever let Melanie hear you talk gangster," Gohan laughed but had a stern look on his face. "Seriously, no way were working at my house, I live in the woods, which equals animals and dinosaurs."

The three other boys jumped slightly and shuddered.

Well that was one break for Gohan.

"Hey I know, what about Bulma Brief's house!" 

Guess not.

"Er, I don't know guys," Gohan said while giving the Son grin of apprehension.™ "I mean Bulma can be kinda crazy and all…"

"So is Eric, but we don't complain that much!"

"Yeah!" Eric shouted but then thought for a moment and gave the Eric pout of regression™ "I'm not crazy! Oh look a quarter!"

Sharpner rolled his eyes and shrugged, "See what I mean?"

Gohan sighed and took out his cell phone. "Fine let me call her."

_"Fell privileged! You have reached the home of the prince of all Saiyan's, leave your pathetic excuse of a number and we still wont get back to you!" _

Gohan snickered at the answering machine message.

_"Oh and to the spawn of Kakkorrot, the fun has only begun, Dende is taking his vacation and it's my turn."_

Beads of sweat ran down Gohan's forehead and he started the car again. Eric tilted his head and stared at Gohan. "Dude, what did she say?"

"Were just going to go over there," Gohan said simply.

"YAY," Eric cheered, "We get to go to Capsule Corporation!"

"Why are you so excited?" Sharpner asked.

"Well duh, isn't it obvious?" Eric scoffed while folding his arms. "They have Trunks there, and wherever there is Trunks, there is pranks, and wherever there is pranks-"

"Please tell me you didn't teach him anything," the hybrid asked with fright of what might happen.

"Of course I didn't G-dawg!" the hyperactive teenager said. "I taught Goten, and Goten taught Trunks!"

Gohan's eyes widened in sudden horror and immediately stopped in front of Capsule Corp. "Well this should make one hell of an interesting day."

~*~

Deep into the Capsule Corp garden, two women sat drinking tea and enjoying the nice day in front of them. "So, how is your business coming along Amber? I'm sure your doing excellent progress," the blue haired genius, formally known as Bulma said.

"It's doing fine Mrs. Briefs," Amber said while smiling warmly. "In fact my sales are sky rocketing."

"That's outstanding news!" Bulma said while drinking her tea. "Now, how is your family, I see Gohan knows your daughter."

Amber's smile widened and she sat her things down, "Yes they do, she constantly talks about him, frequently actually."

"Oh really?" Bulma asked while raising an eyebrow, "And please Amber, call my Bulma."

"Yes, of course Bulma," Amber beamed. "Gohan is a fine young man, his mother and father must be really proud."

Bulma sorted in discomfort and sighed, "His mother is, but his father died seven years ago."

Amber Satan gasped with a concerned look, "Oh my, I don't know what to say, I mean this is such a harsh thing to happen, and at such a young age!"

"Yes," Bulma said sadly.

"So how did Gohan find you?" the women asked with worry. "Did he run into you one day or do you know his mother?"

"Actually its quite strange," Bulma said while tilting her head, "I've known Gohan's father since I was around sixteen. I mean, I found him one day while on an adventure, and well, you can say we were best friends, but yes I do know Gohan's mother, Chichi."

"That is amazing," Amber said softly, "I don't mean to push and be rude, so excuse me Bulma, but would Gohan's dad be Son Goku?"

Bulma smiled warmly and nodded, "Yes, Goku was such an excellent fighter and person."

"Well Videl wasn't kidding," said the black haired woman, "She really was telling the truth for once!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Videl told me that Gohan's dad was Son Goku, and I thought she lied." Amber said while standing up, "I have to say that she was the happiest girl at that moment."

"Why is that?" Bulma asked with curiosity. 

"Well Son Goku is Videl's favorite Marshal Artist," the mother explained, "She's grown up watching every fight of Son Goku and has always wanted to meet him."

Bulma smirked coyly, "Oh really? Well this is interesting. My, my, it seems Gohan and Videl have a lot in common then."

"You don't know the half of it," Amber laughed and smiled brightly once more, "I've heard the best comments from Gohan, even more than I've heard of anyone else. I mean, Videl doesn't take in people she doesn't know, but wow, they hit it off pretty good."

Well something here is really convenient.

"You know though," Amber said quietly, "I might sound a bit pathetic or insane, but I've wanted grandchildren for the longest time, and I'm about to explode if it doesn't happen soon!"

Bulma's smirk widened even more, "You should really meet my friend Chichi…"

~*~

"Well here we are," Gohan sighed while shaking his head. He drove up to the gate, typed in the code of his, and drove in while the gates opened. "Be on your best behavior around Vegeta!"

"Gosh I hope I don't do something stupid!" Eric exclaimed while shaking his head.

Sharpner tisked Eric and patted him on the head, "That is an understatement my friend."

"Thanks a lot Sharpie!" 

"Welcome doofus!" 

Gohan rolled his eyes and capsulated his car. He walked up to the door, knocked, and came face to face with the prince of monkey's -err- Saiyan's, himself. "What do you want twerp."

"Oh nice to see Bulma taught you a new word Vegeta," Gohan said smugly.

"Nice to see that my powers have yet to tortured you baka," Vegeta smirked arrogantly.

"Where's Bulma?"

"None of your concern."

"Vegeta, you may not know this, but I have Kami like powers too you know," the teenage hybrid said boastfully. "I can make your life a living hell."

"Already have kid," Vegeta said bluntly.

Eric then poked Gohan from behind and pointed at the top stairs, "Look."

Gohan watched as Goten and Trunks came sneaking down the stairs while trying to get away from Vegeta. The Prince's eye twitched and he glared. "Two gaki's, come here."

Goten and Trunks beamed and ran up to Gohan. "Hiya Gohan, Eric, Sharpner, new guy!"

"Hey, sup my homie dudes?" Eric grinned while patting the two boys.

Vegeta's eye twitched even more and glared at Gohan. "Why are these humans here boy?"

"As I said I need to talk to Bulma, prince prick from hell," Gohan scoffed while pushing passed Vegeta.

"I want a spar right now Kakkorrot's brat!"

"But I don't want to fight you!" Goten whined.

"Not you, your pathetic brother!"

"He's not pathetic!"

"You dare defy me brat?"

"Name calling snot head!" Goten yelled while running behind Gohan.

Vegeta glared at the boys immensely. "Mark my words _Gohan _not even Kami will help you."

Gohan wavered the comment, "Yes, yes, I'm quivering in fear." All of a sudden Gohan snapped back to his senses and his eyes rounded the size of saucers. 'I can't believe I just said that…'

As they walked out into the garden, they saw Amber and Bulma discussing deeply. "Why is Mrs. S here?"

"YO MRS. SATAN! SUP GIRL," Eric bellowed loudly while everyone else covered their ears.

Amber and Bulma's head's snapped to the direction of the noise. Amber smiled, "Eric Kamiya, what are you doing here?"

"We need somewhere to practice," Gohan began as he looked at Bulma. "And I was hoping if we could use one of your many studio's."

Bulma laughed, "Sure Gohan, go ahead."

"Great!" Gohan cheered while looking at his friends, "Well were going to go now, see you later. Oh and can you call my mom and tell her I'm going to be late."

"Oh there is no need for that Gohan," Bulma said, "I'm hosting a party tonight, and all of your friends are invited!"

Gohan looked horrified and stared at Vegeta as he began walking to the Gravity Chamber. He had a smirk on his face and nodded. "And karma just came to get revenge!"

**__**

**__**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: When mother's meet

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any songs that may be featured in this fic.

Summary: In this particular chapter Gohan and the crew are going to rehearse, and enjoy the wonders of a party with torture as a side dish.

Authors Note: **MAY 26th is my BIRTHDAY  **

****

**_What differenece will a mother make?_**

**__**

**_Chapter Fourteen: When Chichi meets Amber_**

**__**

Gohan grumbled on the way to the recording station as his friend jeered and hollered with joy. At least they were happy, but the spoils go to the victor of course.

"Touché Vegeta," he mumbled to himself while entering the boxed room. Amber and Bulma decided to tag along since it would be a while since the party would start. Calls were made and the whole crew would be here to Gohan's utter _happiness_.

"Alright guys," Eric grinned while throwing up his hands. "I just wanted to announce, my mom didn't get me mixed up at the hospital!"

Everyone fell to the floor in shock and sighed. Sharpner shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You sure about that Kamiya?"

"Positiv-o Sharpie," the brown-haired teenager said while sitting down and playing with the symbols. "Oh which reminds me, I bought a pack of sharpies!"

Hotaka sighed and tuned his guitar, "Look, do you girls want to bicker or play?"

"Bicker!" Eric cheered then blinked twice. "HEY! I'm not a girl!"

Gohan growled and rubbed his temples. As if things couldn't get worse. "Ok enough with this, let's start playing."

"Actually Gohan, I came up with my own song," Eric said seriously while handing out music sheets, "It describes me with the utmost persona."

"Alright then Eric lets have a go."

Everyone followed the music Eric had set up and began to play. He then put on the headset and began to sing happily and carefree.

"_This is who I am  
And this what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
If your looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go…"_

Gohan turned to Eric with an amazed face and noticed he wasn't the only one. For a while things seemed to cool down, but then came the part that everyone knew which described Eric perfectly.

_"Until the day I die I promise I wont change  
So u better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change   
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So u better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up…"_

Soon the song finished and Eric grinned broadly. "So how'd you think it was?"

All eyes were wide as they witnessed a miracle occurring…Eric could write! Nah, just that Eric could actually compose a song.

"Eric you can read!"

"And write!"

Eric frowned and glared at the first two teenage boys' who said those comments. "Just so happens I'm not as ADDish as you think I am…oh a nickel."

Gohan smiled and patted Eric's back, "You did good there buddy."

Meanwhile Goten and Trunks had sneaked out of harms way, and the peril of the most gruesome thing that can happen, or just basically escaping Vegeta and Bulma, but hey…that was horrible!

They watched Gohan, Eric, Sharpner, and Hotaka play their music and smiled mischievously. Tonight called for a prank, and a fine one at that.

"Hey brother, Eric, Sharpner, and other person I don't know," Goten shouted happily while jumping on Gohan.

"Ohiyo squirt," Gohan said while ruffling his brother's hair. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, were just making sure everyone comes to the party," Trunks smirked while grabbing Goten and walking away.

The boy's shrugged and began to finish up practicing. They decided they had enough time and wanted to munch on something. They walked in the kitchen and watched as Amber Satan trying to teach Bulma Can't Cook to save her Arse Briefs™, cook.

There were cookies lying on the counter and all the boys except Gohan grabbed one. Gohan's eyes widened and shook his head while grabbing the cookies and throwing them out of the window. "Are you guy's crazy?! You'll die if you eat those!"

Bulma gave a quip glare at Gohan, "Well Gohan, just wait till your mother hears about that."

Gohan snorted and rolled his eyes, "Go ahead, she thinks the same way."

Bulma held her head down and pouted. "I can't believe it, I'm one of the smartest people in the world, and yet I can't cook."

"Not if I can't help it!" Amber yelled while pulling Bulma back and making her write down the ingredients vigorously.

"My mom already tried it Mrs. Satan," Gohan said while shuddering at the sudden flashback, "She was traumatized after that."

After discussing the story of Chichi's horror, the whole kitchen, filled with laughter and were eating something edible…and that didn't move…

All of a sudden Sharpner's phone rang loudly causing an abrupt jump throughout the conversation. He sighed in annoyance and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Why should I waste my time-"

All of a sudden, a yelling noise came through the phone. Sharpner held it away from his ear and growled. He stared at Eric and shrugged. "Hey Eric."

"Sup?"

"It's the village where you came from, they want their idiot back."

"Really?! Give me the phone!"

Laughter spread across the room and Eric grabbed the phone from Sharpner's hand. "Holla atcha boy."

The grin died off of Eric's face and he paled. He stared at the blond haired boy and covered up the phone. "Hey Sharpie, its not the village, it's just Melanie."

Everyone fell to the floor once again as the stupidity rolled in. "So Mels, whatcha need my shiznit."

"_I swear Eric I'm gonna…"_

"Whoa girl, just playing," Eric said in once of his many split personalities. "Yeah, no were not kidding, uh huh, alrighty, I gotta go Melanie-Chan, the village might call for me, bye!"

Soon the boys said farewell and would meet up in a few hours for the party. All wanted to get ready and Gohan stayed behind while talking to Bulma and Amber. Then out of the blue a holler was heard.

"Bulma I'm here!"

It couldn't be…not yet!

Chichi came barging in the room while smiling. "So what did you need me for?"

"I just wanted you to meet Amber, a close friend of mine," Bulma smirked while staring at Gohan as he gave her a pleading look.

The sore eye for puppy eyes wouldn't work now.

"I'm Videl's mother," Amber said while shaking hands with Chichi.

A smile quirked on Chichi's face, "Videl huh? Now tell me Amber, how do you feel about grandchildren?"

♥

Kat: Indeed my birthday is tommorrow or er today 0.o whenever this updates. 26th tis my day

Eric: Yeah Katgrl, turning 15, youngest out of the Niks and me.

Kat: Indeed -- this idiot his real and has fans.

Eric: grins You know you love me!

Kat: grumbles Well I've known you all my life...-- I hope Lexi, Faith, Quad, Jenny, Megs, or anybody that know's Eric read's this.

Eric: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY KITTY KAT


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Partying and Mayhem

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. 

-

Summary: Now that Amber and Chichi have finally met each other, why don't we take a little peak inside the party?

-

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Party time and mayhem**

* * *

-

Some people might say that life is perfect for them. The people would claim that they had no worries in the world and that everything they did and got is to their exceptions. Excellent family qualities, brilliant education, and exceeding lifestyle, though isn't it a shame that such can or cannot exist?

The people with opposite lives might argue those opinions and say life is a cruel joke. In cases of such life would stand and give obstacles that would overthrow the protagonist into many trials and tribulations.

Which opinion would Son Gohan pick you ask? Why of course, the answer is pretty obvious…

"…Grandchildren? It would be nice to have some little toddlers around the house to take care of…"

"I know, it's such a cute sight isn't it? My little boy Goten is seven but he is growing up so fast!" Chichi wailed slightly with utmost sadness.

Gohan could only stare in amazement at the scene before him. His obsidian eyes were as wide as saucers at the discussion in front of him. "I…can't…believe…this is happening…to me…"

"Better believe it Gohan," Bulma chuckled with a bright smile, "You'll be married in no time, just you wait…oh I love weddings!"

The teenage hybrid glared at the woman with utter disappointment. "Traitor."

"Damn straight Gohan! I got mine and you got yours," said the blue haired woman with a Vegeta like smirk.

A glimpse of horror settled upon Gohan as his mouth was slightly agape, "More Kami like powers?! What is this family?!" He yelled while getting to his own home as quick as he could.

* * *

"Wow Videl, I can't believe we're going to Bulma's Briefs's party," Erasa said with a tone of awe. The three girls decided that getting ready at Videl's house would be the proper thing to do and to wait for the guys to pick them up. 

Melanie twisted her long black hair into a braid then put it up. "This'll do."

"Its perfect Mel, don't worry about it," Videl assured while buttoning her blue silk shirt. "Now I'm glad my mother made me buy these traditional Japanese clothes."

"Why are you getting so ready Videl?" Erasa asked sardonically, "Is it because a certain someone?"

"With black hair?"

"And onyx eyes?"

"And-"

The raven-haired teenage girl merely blushed and turned away from her friends. "Well we're going to see Bulma Brief's, so it is only respectable to get ready-"

"It's a small get together Videl," Melanie mocked with a sigh. "Well I'm ready."

"Me too!"

All of a sudden a light knock came upon the doors and in Amber walked in a violet blue Japanese dress. She smiled brightly and nodded in approval, "You girls look gorgeous. Well its about time to go, the boys are here to take you."

"Thanks Mrs. Satan," Melanie and Erasa shouted in unison while grabbing their items and rushing out of Videl's room. Videl followed soon after with a slight smile. Tonight would be somewhat interesting in her perspective.

The girls walked down stairs to see the guys chatting nonchalantly and smiled at their ensembles. Eric sported some blue jeans and a buttoned emerald green shirt. Sharpner wore khaki slacks and a black muscle shirt for his vain attitude. Finally, Gohan wore black cargo pants with a white Japanese shirt with a black Z on the back.

"We endorse your choice of clothing," the girls said in unanimity.

"Thank you," Gohan said with a nervous smile, "Shall we go?"

"Yes we shall," Amber, cheered lightly, "Though Hercule will be regretting the fact he is missing this. Him and those stupid press conferences."

"I think it's for the best," Videl mumbled with a sigh of relief. "His big head would combust if he would be going."

"Do you kids want to go in your separate cars or do you want to take a limo?" Amber inquired.

"I have to drive home after the party," Gohan said warily, "Need to rest up before the big day."

"Only two more days," Eric cheered with a dazzling grin, "We'll be singing in front of a crowd and fighting at the same time. I'm glad they host it, so much anticipation before the real tournament in the spring."

"Yeah," Gohan said quietly, "Why do they hold the carnival and pre-tournament again?"

"Its in honor for the last couple of months the world had left before Cell became unbeatable," Sharpner explained.

"Its also to give valor to those whom lost their lives over the months," Amber clarified in easier terms, "The carnival gives a sense of spirit and is celebrated the month before the blue moon of December awakens and blesses the world. We celebrate and fight for those spirits to remain beating."

"Wonderful," Gohan whispered while looking at his friends and Mrs. Satan. "So who's picking up Hotaka? Should I?"

"I'll get them," Sharpner volunteered, "Who's coming with me?"

"Me!" Erasa jeered while running over to Sharpner.

"Gohan do you mind if we all come with you dear?" Amber asked politely.

"Of course Mrs. Satan," Gohan replied contentedly while pulling out his capsule box. He pulled out his Mercedes SLK 500 and opened the door for everyone. The black on black car started up and drove off into the night. The windows were tinted, so Gohan put them down, with the back windows moving back like a convertible car.

"Love the car Gohan," Melanie said with a small hint of awe. "How'd you get it?"

"I test our Bulma's new cars," the Saiyan answered bashfully, "Sort of promoting the product. I sometimes work over at Capsule Corp. as an assistant to Bulma, so I use the prototypes after I fix them to semi-perfection."

"I'd rather have your job," Eric said while sticking his hand out of the window, "I either work at the dojo or help me dad when he returns from missions. Too bad he wont be here in time for our performance."

Melanie shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the mentioning of parents was brought out. She hadn't any parents for three years since their lives were taken in a terrible car crash that was not an accidental one. Videl noticed her friend's remorse and consoled her with soothing words.

The strong girl shook her head and tried to perk up. "So Gohan, who's going to be at the party?"

Identifying Melanie's sadness, Gohan understood. "Well you already know Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and my mother. There also will be our old family friends of ours. Don't be alarmed if they're a bit…er…strange."

"I'm sure we can handle them if we can handle Eric," Videl mocked lightly while poking her friend.

"Ah I feel the love from all my friends," the regressive teenager stated sarcastically.

"Oh Gohan, now that you brought this up, I had some chatting time with your mother," Amber said daintily. "She is brilliant."

Beads of sweat traced down Gohan's forehead, "Er…that's…um…nice Mrs. Satan…"

"Isn't she great Mrs. S?" Eric chimed happily.

"She's so nice."

"And she reminds me a lot like you Mrs. Satan," Melanie said while listing things off, "She loves to clean, cooks delicious meals, generous…"

"…She can't teach Bulma how to cook either," Gohan added in with a slight snicker while pulling into a space in the Capsule Corp. entrance. He opened the doors for the girls once again and everyone followed.

"Where did you learn how to be so polite?" Melanie asked while raising an eyebrow.

"My mother," he said simply.

"Maybe she can teach Eric!"

"Hey! I resent that!"

Everyone chatted wholesomely and finally entered the indoor garden area. There, the unfamiliar guests spotted a man with three eyes, a shot bald man, another bald man, but who looked like a relic, and a tall man who looked sickly green. Suddenly, two blurs of black and lavender shot out into the ready arms of Gohan.

"Gohan!" Trunks and Goten cheered wildly then turned to the others.

"Hiya Eric!"

"Hello Melanie!"

"Ohiyo Videl!"

"Konnichiwa Satan-San."

The group laughed bountifully and the introductions were made when guests started coming to them.

"Hey there Gohan, who are your friends?" Krillin asked with Marron in his hands.

Gohan smiled and picked up Marron from his friends arms. "Hey Krill. These are my friends Eric, Melanie, and Videl." He the pointed to Amber. "And that is Videl's mother Amber or Mrs. Satan."

"Nice to meet you," 18 said while outstretching her hand. They followed the suit until Eric spotted 17 walking around talking.

"Psst, Gohan, don't look now but its our gym teacher!" Eric said in a hushed voice.

"Silly Eric, that's my uncle," Marron giggled wildly.

"Wow," the teenagers stated in shock.

Krillin then nudged Gohan and pointed to the far corner, "Hey Gohan, you know how we haven't seen Yamcha in ages? Well he's been up to a lot of things lately."

Gohan's head snapped into the direction the former monk was pointing at. There was Yamcha with his usual hairstyle, but with a girl, and a _kid_. "I-is that?"

"Yep."

"My kami, Yamcha finally got tied down?" Gohan yelled loudly.

Laughter erupted from the people as Yamcha walked towards Gohan. "Hey buddy, long time no see."

"So Yamcha, you finally got married."

"Yep, this is my wife Midori and our daughter Jade," Yamcha said with a slight blush. "Midori this is the son of my best friend Goku."

"Nice to meet you Gohan," Midori said with a sweet voice while pushing away her soft brow curls to reveal emerald eyes. Jade possessed her father's black hair and her mothers emerald eyes and wore a little car outfit.

"You too Midori," Gohan replied with a short bow.

Minutes later, Sharpner entered with Erasa, Hotaka, and Hotaru. They walked over to Gohan and sighed. Hotaka shook his head and pointed to Hotaru.

"Sorry Gohan, I couldn't get rid of her," he said with the utmost regret.

Hotaru smacked her brother over the head and pouted. "Couldn't let you have all the fun."

"Its no problem, really."

All of a sudden, Chichi and Bulma ran up to the kids and sent their greetings while dragging Amber away. The three women whispered to each other and giggles sprout out from them. "Listen up everyone!" Bulma shouted. "I have a small request for our newly found band over here." She then pointed to the boys. "The carnival is only two days away, but do you guys think you can give us a demo?"

The guys looked at each other then huddled. They whispered, shook their heads, bickered at each other, and then finally agreed on something. "We'll do it Bulma, but I'm not singing solo, that's only for the carnival."

Hotaka, Sharpner, Eric, and Gohan stood on the stage and took their places at the already set equipment and picked up the items. Each one tuned their items and the lights dimmed every so lightly. "Alright guys, we wrote this a while ago after our personal bad experiences."

**"Now you're gone,  
I wonder why  
You left me here,  
I think about it on, and on,  
and on, and on, and on, again.  
I know you're never coming back,  
I hope that you can hear me,  
I'm waiting to hear from you…"  
  
**The drums beat to the song and the guitars made the vocals sound more magical than ever. Eric and Gohan sang the verses in unison with their deep voices of mourn filling their hearts.

**"Until I do,  
You're gone away,  
I'm left alone,  
A part of me is gone,  
And I'm not moving on,  
So wait for me,  
I know the day will come…"  
  
**The base and guitar sounds smashed down heavily in the chorus. Everyone's eyes were focused directly upon the teenagers as they spoke what was unknown to the outside world.

**"I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there."**

Gohan felt good about singing out a song that he wrote for his father. When he was younger he blamed the tragic death upon himself and mourned over the innocent life taken. He realized soon after it wasn't his fault and looked at the positive side of meeting him when his time came.**  
  
**

**"I wish I could have told you,  
The things I kept inside,  
But now I guess its just too late.  
So many things remind me of you,  
I hope that you can hear me,  
I miss you,  
This is goodbye,  
One last time…"**

Hotaka sang this verse while playing the strings of his guitar softly and efficiently. He remembered his past experience when a robbery hoist took his girlfriend away. What hurt him that most was that he didn't have a chance to tell her how he felt, which made things even worst.

**"You're gone away,  
I'm left alone,  
A part of me is gone,  
And I'm not moving on,  
So wait for me,  
I know the day will come…"  
  
**Sharpner looked at Erasa and nodded as he sang thoroughly. His memories took him back to the time when his mother was brought to a grave illness. It almost went to the point of death as her heart stopped for a moment but then beat again to his relief.

**"I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there."  
  
**The boys sung the chorus with so much emotion and let the world around them fade away. Chichi stared at her son lovingly and absorbed the emotional distress. Melanie felt the remorse Eric was giving out along with the others.

**"I'll meet you there...."**

**"And where I go you'll be there with me,  
Forever you'll be right here with me…"  
  
**It was at that part where Gohan stood alone and looked to the sky as he paused every so gently. He imagined his dad and knew that everywhere he went he was never alone…

**"I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me..  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you..  
I'll meet you there..."**

Videl stared at the people around her whom were Gohan's friends. Most had looks of distain and sadness held upon them, as they knew what the lyrics meant.

**"I'll meet you there...  
I'll meet you there…"**

The sound of the music faded out in the guitar and the whole "audience" remained silent. Then in a brief moment they roared with _encores _and _bravos_.

"Oh my baby boy!" Chichi wailed as she latched on to Gohan when he walked down.

Melanie smiled sadly at Eric and held him gently as Erasa with Sharpner. Hotaru ran up to her brother and gave him a warm embrace as she cried remembering the loss of her best friend.

"Let's give it up to the boys!" Bulma said while clearing her throat. The guys gave small smiles that made their way to the refreshment table. Vegeta stood next to it and a smirk graced his face. Piccolo stood next to him and nodded towards Gohan. Eric raised an eyebrow then tapped Piccolo lightly.

"Erm dude, maybe you should go see Mrs. Briefs," he said quietly.

"Why is that?" the Namek snorted.

"Because you look awfully green-"

"-OK Eric come with me!" Gohan interrupted while shoving a cookie in his friend's mouth. Eric happily munched on the cookie and grabbed another.

"Nice job gaki."

"Thanks Vegeta," Gohan said slowly while eyeing his former sensei. He then stared at the punch and a pure look of horror spread across his face while watching Hotaka and Sharpner drink the punch. "Vegeta!"

The Saiyan prince merely snickered and walked away while still roaring with laughter. Gohan glared at Vegeta and grabbed the already empty cups out of his friend's hands. "Oy vey."

"What's a matter Gohan?" Eric asked while eating some shrimp.

"Vegeta spiked the punch."

"So? None of us drank any of it."

"Sharpner and Hotaka drank a glass."

"Well you know what that means…"

"Yeah, Vegeta has become the ultimate Kami to make my life hell."

"You betcha."

Sharpner popped up behind Gohan and tapped him lightly. "Hey Gohan." He muffled. "I-think-there-is-something-wrong-with-the-punchhhhhh."

"BULMA!" Gohan yelled while stomping away.

* * *

"Sorry about getting alcohol in their system's," Bulma apologized to Erasa and Hotaru. 

"Aw its alright, at least it wasn't enough to get them **really **drunk," Hotaru said with a sharp nod.

"My husband just thinks the stupidest things are funny," Bulma explained while putting a hand to her head. "Damn saru no ouji."

The girls giggled and walked away as they drove home in their capsule cars they carried. All whom remained were Melanie, Eric, Gohan, Amber, Videl, Bulma, Chichi, Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta.

"Well dear we better be going." Amber said while waving to Bulma and Chichi, "Nice seeing you two again and thank you for inviting us."

"No problem Amber, we should get together more often," Chichi said earnestly.

Gohan shook his head and began walking around with his friends and the small chibi's. "This Sunday will be great," Goten and Trunks said with awe. "We've rarely gone to the carnival's."

"We'll this'll be awesome," Eric said to Trunks, whom was propped on his shoulders. Goten, whom was on Gohan's shoulder's, stared down at his brother. He hugged his head and smiled. "Love you nichan."

"You too squirt," Gohan replied to his brother as a warm feeling settled in his heart.

Everyone couldn't help but smile at the brother-to-brother display of warmth toward one another. It wasn't everyday you see the perfect sibling communication like the one they were blessed to see. Soon everyone said their farewells and Gohan flew home with his family after his friends left.

"Nichan, do you think daddy thinks of us?" Goten asked innocently as he lied in his small cot.

"Of course squirt," Gohan said with a brotherly tone. "Always will."

"Night brother."

"Night Goten."

* * *

Kat: Hey guys thanks for all the "happy birthday" wishes It was an alright birthday, but here is another chapter after making you guys wait so darn long! 

**_Review Response_**

**SS7gohan: **Thanks for the offer, I really appreciate it, but I'm sorry, I just have too many stories to deal with and you'd never get your chapters even in a stand of 3 months.

**Fire blade: **Thanks so much Yeah it is a nice change. I'm basically displaying my life into this work.

**Andivari: **The reason you feel Gohan's life descended into utter chaos is because it has, and its only begun MWAH but don't worry, I have my side of Videl torture also. I think I'm the creator of Videl torture

**Silver Warrior: **Hah, Dragonballs, nor Dende can help him…VEGETA IS KAMI! RUN!

**XXxMysticalDreamerxXx: **Yep, you've heard it, Simple Plan "Grow up"


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Carnivals, Songs, visit...

Disclaimer: I down own DBZ, or the featured songs.

* * *

R&R

* * *

Summary: The carnival is finally here. Some unexpected visitors and events happen, along with new characters. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Carnivals, Songs, visitors**

* * *

Anticipation: The act of anticipating, taking up, placing, or considering something beforehand, or before the proper time in natural order.

The days quickly passed, and the boys, all except Gohan, were _anticipating _that specific day. It finally came to them after an agonizing two days of waiting. Before the carnival however, Hotaka, Eric, Sharpner, and Gohan had practiced to make sure everything was up to perfection. Let's just say there were a few minor mistakes on all the boy's parts, but they were barley noticeable.

As the sun rose that day, Gohan blinked his eyes, getting use to his surroundings. He was at Eric's house spending the night, along with the other guys. It was safe to say, that on the _unlikely_ events that someone got hurt, Eric's mother was a nurse though the keyword is _unlikely. _It is unfortunate to say that Sharpner was attacked by Eric's very tiny dog by the name of Llama. It is sad, yet funny to say that Sharpner ended up loosing his swimming shorts while the boys were swimming; no one would help him, leaving him to stay in the pool stark.

Gohan chuckled at the night's memory and shook his head. He searched around to the room to find everyone sleeping except Eric; he was no where to be seen. His bed lay messed up and disheveled, with a small German Shepard pup nestling in the blankets. As soon as Gohan moved, the puppy's ears perked up and darted towards him. Llama quickly got up, wagging his tail, and pounced on Gohan with licks.

"Hey there Llama, where's that crazy owner of yours?" Gohan asked while holding the pup in his arms.

The dog sniffed and jumped out of Gohan's arms, running down the steps. Gohan shrugged and followed the dog, ignoring the muffled complaints from the other two sleeping boys. The Saiyan descended the stairs and followed the dog until it led to the computer room. Gohan opened the room slightly and found Eric at the desk on the computer. Eric seemed to be drawn to the computer as he typed away and had an expression of sadness. That was a first to Gohan.

"Hey Eric," Gohan said, after a few moments.

Eric jumped a little then turned around with a fake grin. "Morning."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh just writing an e-mail to my dad," he sighed deeply while leaning against the chair. "I finally got a mail back saying he'd be back in two weeks."

"Where's he at?"

"Cambodia," Eric explained while getting up. "He's on patrol to make sure the Khmer Rouge doesn't take over again."

"Severe nobility," Gohan nodded in approval. "Did he do Martial Arts too?"

"Yeah," Eric said with a slight grin, "He was great. On his free time, he would always teach me cool, new moves, it was great. He never harassed me, or told me to grow up and stop acting immature; my dad would tell me every night that he would accept me for who I am." He shook his head and picked up his puppy. "We should get ready and head out to the park for the carnival."

Gohan agreed absentmindedly and smirked as his friend left the room. Boy would Eric be surprise.

* * *

"Mica, where are the chocolates!" Bulma screamed into her headset, waiting for her assistant to respond. 

"Um, Mrs. Briefs, they were delivered to your house after the last shipment, er, disappeared," Mica replied weakly. "Your husband signed for it."

Bulma's eyes widened and once again she screamed in frustration. "My _husband!_"

"Um yes?"

"_Are you kidding me? You gave them to Vegeta?"_ Bulma exclaimed with a frantic look. "Call up the chocolate companies, any of them, and tell them to send ten thousand boxes of chocolate to the park pronto!"

"Y-yes ma'am."

Bulma rubbed her temples and groaned at the sinus that was slowly creeping upon her. Nothing was going right for her at the moment. The last thing she needed was the worry about another thousand cases of chocolate missing again.

"Hey mom!"

"Hiya Bulma!"

Her azure eyes narrowed towards the two voices that spoke to her. Trunks and Goten.

"_You!"_

The two boy's eyes widened as they saw Bulma advancing towards them. Gulping, Trunks held up his hands, "Mom, what's wrong?"

Bulma shook her head and sighed. "Thanks to you two little devils, I had to order another batch of chocolates for the carnival, and I just found out, Mica sent them over with Vegeta!"

Goten pouted and scratched his head. "You won't tell my mom will you?"

"Oh believe me, I have more ways than one to punish you two, now go help out the girls setting up the booths!"

Trunks and Goten were gone in a flash to help out Videl, Melanie, and Erasa. Videl's booth consisted of face painting, Melanie's booth contained fish catching, and Erasa's booth was simply ornament decorating.

"Hiya Videl, Melanie, Erasa," Goten and Trunks said in unison. The girls smiled and greeted the two boys. It was funny how the boys seemed to do everything and say anything in unison.

"Hey boys, what are you up to?" Videl asked while setting up her stencils and paint.

"Nothing, my mom said to help you guys to set up, and that's what we're here for," Trunks said casually with a shrug, "So what can we do?"

"Hey free labor, sweet," Melanie chuckled while handing Trunks a small box of stuff.

"This is too light, do you have anything else?" Trunks complained, "My dad would kill me if he saw use carrying something so light."

The girls pointed out an area of filled boxes that they could deliver to some booths, and in a matter of time, the boys were putting on a small show for the girls. Erasa laughed in amazement as she stared at all the boxes the boys were carrying, "Wow, who trains you and when did you start?"

Goten scratched his head and shrugged, "I started about two years ago and Gohan and Vegeta usually train us."

Videl smiled and then got everyone back on task. About an hour later, Gohan, Eric, Sharpner, Hotaka, and Hotaru showed up; the boys were all nervous about their 'debut'. The girls forgot what they were doing and began to converse with the boys.

"Are you excited?" Melanie asked, while staring at her boyfriend.

Eric gave a lop-sided grin with a look of anticipation. "I don't know about them, but I am. The song is going to be awesome."

Erasa walked over to Sharpner and grazed her hands through his short, spiked hair. "You got a hair cut?"

"Long hair didn't work for me babe," Sharpner laughed uneasily.

Gohan shook his head while staring at Eric in acknowledgment. "That and a little incident last night."

The girls seemed interested and grinned mildly, "What happened?"

Hotaka smirked and shrugged, "Eric sat Sharpner's hair on fire."

* * *

After a few uneventful hours of yelling at Vegeta and the final and last boxes of chocolate found in the city being delivered at the park, the carnival was a hit. The park was filled with youngsters with their parents at the booths. The tournament had just ended for the junior division and Trunks and Goten tied. In the higher divisions, Gohan and Eric made it to the top, but Gohan ended as the victor. For the girls, Melanie was the winner by default for Videl had to run out quickly to help the police with a robbery. 

Chichi smiled brightly along with Amber at another sale of their home cooked sweets and dumplings.

"I'm guessing our line will never end," Amber laughed while serving yet another costumer.

Chichi shook her head while putting some spice on her trout. "As long as my boys don't come around, we'll have enough food."

Amber looked at Chichi in a strange matter, though pushed it off. "When are the boys performing?"

"Not too sure," Chichi replied while spotting Gohan walking to Videl's booth. "They're so cute together."

"I know what you mean," Amber said with a sly grin. "You do know they'll never admit their crush to each other."

Chichi sighed, "That is the only misfortune for me."

"Don't worry," Amber said with a twinkle in her eyes, "I have a feeling by the end of this year, they'll find out soon enough."

'_Attention, we need the performers to report to the stage for an equipment check and the starting of their act…thank you,' _Bulma's voice echoed.

From one's perspective, one could see that the coloring on Gohan seemed to dramatically change from tan to sheer pale white. Sharpner and Eric shook their heads as they dragged Gohan to the stage, Hotaka following. As they made their way to the stage, they were greeted by Bulma and the stage crew. "So, you guys ready?"

Hotaka whispered something under his breath while skimming the strings of his guitar. Eric sat at his drums and began to pound them gently so nobody could hear it but him. Sharpner ran his fingers along his base. Gohan breathed deeply while nodding his head, "Call them in Bulma."

Bulma smiled and winked, "You guys will do great."

'_Everyone, we will be starting our performance soon, and it should be a good one. Please gather around within the next ten minutes.'_

Time passed by a crowd of people gathered around the stage and the hills of the park. All around, families sat and ate their food happily while waiting for the announcements to be made. Suddenly, Bulma, Vegeta, Amber, Trunks, Goten, and the rest of the girls appeared on stage. Smile waved her hand to get everyone's attention.

'_Hello everyone, we're here to celebrate the fifth annual Blue Moon Festival in honor for the blue moon of December to bless our families and the entire world. Mrs. Amber Satan is here to explain the in depth situations of the horror that occurred.'_

Amber walked up and thanked Bulma while taking the microphone. _'Today, five years ago marks the day when Cell first came into his streak of terror. It started with the tremendous killings and ended up with so much more. It wasn't until the Cell games in May was the killing spree diminished after a series of brave and honorable men lost their lives. We celebrate the tournaments so we can fight for the spirits hearts that remain beating."_

A thunder of applause roared throughout the park to everyone who heard the speech. More and more people started to surround the stage. Trunks and Goten grinned as everyone on the stage cleared. The duo grabbed the microphone and began to yell.

'_Introducing Gohan, Eric, Sharpner, and Hotaka playing a kick butt song.'_

"TRUNKS, GOTEN!" Bulma and Chichi screeched while dragging the boys off of stage. The curtain began to rise slowly.

Lights shinned brightly upon the boys and Gohan began to laugh nervously. _'Hello everyone. I'm Gohan.'_

'_I'm Eric.'_

'_Sharpner.'_

'_Hotaka.'_

'_And we're going to be performing a song that might relate to everyone. If you've ever felt you needed redemption from being so different and dwelling for pain, this is dedicated to you.'_

A strange beat began as the base and guitar mixed into a hybrid rhythm. The drums then came crashing down slowly after mix and clashed with the song. Gohan then began to sing in a deep voice.

_(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own _

Gohan sang with his heart and nodded at Eric as he began to sing along with Gohan on the pre verse. Both boys stared at each other and gave the sign to slowly play their instruments harder and at a faster beat.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

Together, the boys sang in sync with one another and understood the lyrics perfectly. They understood how Gohan felt as he spoke the lyrics perfectly with his own emotion. When they first met him he seemed shy and shelter, with a glint of pain and desolation in his obsidian eyes. Over time he then faded into somewhere he belonged.

_And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own _

Sharpner and Hotaka joined Gohan in the verse while playing their instruments at a fast pace. They felt every emotion ran through everyone's body as they listened to the boys. The crowd seemed in awe and more and more people began to gather. Videl, Melanie, and Erasa shut down their booths for the moment just so they could listen to the magical words.

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today_

Eric sang his solo with true meaning. When he first read the lyrics he felt as though it captured his very life. He remembered how his father was usually gone for missions and felt as though he had nothing because there wasn't really anyone there for him. He used to remember how he didn't know who he was but found him self after he dealt with the pain with everyone.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong_

The chorus repeated itself slowly then faded away just like the blaring of instruments and voices. The boys bowed their heads and spoke at the same time. '_Now everyone please take a moment of silence with us as the blue moon shines down upon us and blesses us with another year.'_

The clouds from the concealed moon began to break away and the beams shined upon the whole city. Not a single voice or sound could be heard as a few minutes later the crowd screamed in approval with the song. The boys stepped off stage and were met with their friends and family.

Chichi smiled and hugged her son tight to her, "My son."

Goten and Trunks bounced up and down upon the boys screaming about how it was so 'cool.' Melanie hugged Eric and escorted him to his mother. Eric grinned and hugged his mother while introducing her to everyone.

"Mom this is Gohan who you met last night, and this is his mother Chichi and brother Goten. That is Bulma Briefs and her son Trunks. Everyone, this is my mom Miya Kamiya."

Miya smiled pleasantly, "Hello everyone."

"Hello Mrs. Kamiya."

"Nice to meet you Miya."

Miya latched on to her son's arm while looking up at him. "I have a small surprise for you Erico."

Eric blushed as his mom used his real name; when she used his real name something was up. "What is it kassan?"

"Yamato," Miya said softly. A man in a uniform walked towards the group; he had light brownish blond hair with brown eyes. He smiled gently while staring at Eric.

Eric's eyes widened and tears could be seen sparkling on his face. "Dad?" he whispered hoarsely and threw himself at his father.

A small father and son moment was shared and everyone smiled at the sweet affection. Those whom knew Eric understood why the boy felt that way for he hadn't seen his father in months. Eric embraced his father with all his might while wiping away tears. "I thought you said you were coming later."

"You should thank your mother and your friend Gohan. They persuaded me to come early and take time off for your birthday and the holidays," Yamato said.

Eric turned to Gohan and grabbed him in a bear hug. "Your a true friend man."

"So are you."

Gohan smiled and turned to his family and friends as the carnival went one. Kites of dragons and fireworks of brilliant colors were crackled and whizzed into the air with mixtures. As time went on though, the carnival ended with one last show. Clean up was completely finished and Gohan, Eric, and Videl began to walk to their cars.

"So you think its alright if I crash at your house Gohan?" Eric asked while shoving his hands in his pocket. "My mom and dad should spend their time together."

"No problem, my mom and Goten love having you over," Gohan said with an understanding tone.

Videl smiled while walking beside Gohan. "You did great up on stage."

Gohan blushed deeply and stammered, "T-thanks."

Suddenly a rustle in the bushes stopped and Videl latched onto Gohan's arm. A figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed a tall, built man in an orange Gi. "I sure haven't seen you in a long time Gohan. You're so grown up and have a girlfriend, wow."

Videl and Eric stopped dead in their tracks and stared back and forth at Gohan and the man. Gohan put a hand behind his head and laughed nervously once more. "Uh, this is my dad Goku."

* * *

Kat: There you go, another chapter at least I got it out. Some different situations, but plenty in store. Now to work on Dangerously in Love and Why Father.Review if you want me to continue peeps. Happy 16th Birthday to me on the 26th!

**Review Response**

**Greki: **You dont have to be a good reveiwer It just matters if you express your likes and dislikes.

**Grand Admiral Gin: **Awww well thanks, but you dont have to because its coming up again on the 26th!

**Shadowed Rains: **Hey hun! I told you not to go down the road because it'll leave you to self destruction and confusion. Aww its alright, and thanks for the advice! I hope this is better to your liking.

**Purplerave: **Awww thanks Here you go, an update. Sorry it was REALLY late though sweatdrop

**Zfighter1989: **Thank you! The lyrics are actually Simple Plan's "Grow Up". I do write songs and poetry though, if you look at my profile or read my other story Why Father, you'll find my poem in the first chapter and song in the sixth.

**Shinigami's Shadow: **Everyone loves Gohan torture, but I truly love Gohan AND Videl torture I'm the creator of the madness. -pokes you- VEGETA IS KAMI RUN!

Yep, a different twist.

**Foxy Fire: **Yes I'm cruel, but I can be nice I dont believe in word count.

**Sirenic Griffin: **Awww thanks hun. Nope May 26th is to come and I'm going to be 16! Fwah!

* * *


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z nor will I ever.

* * *

Last time: _Suddenly a rustle in the bushes stopped and Videl latched onto Gohan's arm. A figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed a tall, built man in an orange Gi. "I sure haven't seen you in a long time Gohan. You're so grown up and have a girlfriend, wow."_

_Videl and Eric stopped dead in their tracks and stared back and forth at Gohan and the man. Gohan put a hand behind his head and laughed nervously once more. "Uh, this is my dad Goku."_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Revelations and Relationships**

* * *

Silence.

Videl and Gohan couldn't help but look back and forth from Gohan to Goku. This lasted for a few minutes until both Videl and Eric's eyes were placed on Gohan directly looking for an explanation.

"Umm, well, you see…" Gohan said while putting a finger to his chin. "Actually I really can't explain this."

"I thought your dad was dead," Videl said with wide eyes while backing away from Goku slowly.

Eric walked up to Goku with suspicious eyes and began to poke and prod the older Saiyan. "Seems pretty alive to me."

"Oh, I'm alive now," Goku chuckled, "But I _was _dead."

"Yeah because that makes _perfect _sense," Videl said while rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you lied to us Gohan."

"N-no, wait, Videl!" Gohan stuttered while grabbing Videl's arm gently. "Please just listen…"

"Listen to what? Listen to more lies? Come on Eric, lets go," Videl muttered while trying to walk away.

"Maybe I should explain myself," Goku said with a frown, "You see, there are these things called Dragon Balls-"

Videl growled and glared at Goku, "I don't want to hear some crackpot old theory about hocus pocus-"

"Videl, hold on a second!" Eric said while staring intently at Goku. "My grandpa use to tell me these stories when I was young and he actually owned one."

Goku and Gohan proceeded to explain _everything_, from Saiyan's to the many adventures, and finally to the Cell games. Eric and Videl stood there in awe after hearing the shorter version of what everything was and the freakishly superhuman strength that Gohan possessed. They also learned about the ability to fly and the art of ki blasting. After what seemed like an eternity, Videl heard her name being called from a distance. Before she left, Videl turned to Goku and vowed not to tell a soul about what she just learned and smiled. She then turned to Gohan and stared at him carefully.

"Do you swear that you're telling me the truth?"

"I swear to you Videl," Gohan said, staring back at her amethyst eyes.

Her smile broadened and she reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Alright then. See you boys later. Nice meeting you Goku!"

Gohan stood there, cheeks flushed, watching Videl skip away. A lopsided grin made its way on his lips as he turned back to a smirking Goku and Eric. "What?"

"How adorable," Eric laughed.

"So, that's Hercule's daughter? Amazing!" Goku said with approval. "I have to say, I see no resemblance."

"Takes after her mother."

"What a relief that is," Gohan muttered.

The boys talked for a little while more and Goku explain his sudden appearance. Apparently he was missed so dearly by Chichi and the rest of the gang, so Bulma, Chichi, and Krillin went on a quest to find the Dragon Balls to wish the silly Saiyan back to life. Gohan grinned happily and hugged his father while mentioning little Goten.

"Yeah, Chichi mentioned the little tyke," Goku said adoringly.

"They're back at Bulma's helping clean up if you want to catch them. I think Eric and I are going to head home."

"Alright son, see you there," Goku said and then turned to Eric. "It was nice to meet you Eric."

"Great to meet you too Goku!"

The two boys then turned and walked back to Gohan's car, smiles on both their faces. "W-o-w," was all Eric could say when they got in the car. "This doesn't really surprise me though."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with the stories my grandpa told me, it isn't as shocking as I thought it would be. This is all so surreal but amazing!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, but I ask you not to tell anyone."

"Aw Gohan, you know you have my word."

"Cool, so when we get to a more deserted place we can get home faster."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh well, if we drive it'll take ages, but I can fly and you can take the nimbus."

Eric shifted in the seat, "What if I fall off the cloud?"

"Oh shut up Eric," Gohan said while rolling his eyes, "You're one of the most pure-hearted people I have met. You'll be able to ride the nimbus with easy."

And Gohan was right. When a clearing came up, the nimbus was called for and Eric managed to ride the fluffy, yellow cloud with no trouble. When they made it home, Gohan set up a guest bed in his room and the two boys managed to talk until the wee hours in the morning about their lives and futures. Eric yawned while he shifted on his side. "I guess we both got our dad's back."

"Yeah," Gohan said as he gazed at the ceiling, a warm smile on his face. "It's good to have them home."

-

Time went on and so did the lives of everyone else. Goku met his son Goten and was introduced to the rest of Gohan's friends, much to their shock. It seemed as if everything were back to normal; well, normal in _their _standards. The months flew by with ease and relationships between certain people grew deeper. Yamcha was around the gang more, 17 surprisingly became one of the best uncle's, in Marron's good opinion, and Gohan and Videl were…well Gohan and Videl.

The month of May crept upon the gang and so did Gohan's birthday. Gohan's friends and family secretly met up with one another and sent text messages to one another to plan a surprise party for the hardworking teenager. After all, you only turn 18. The day finally came of Gohan's party and everyone was in a mad rush. Eric and Sharpner were in charge of the huge guest list, Melanie and Erasa were helping Bulma decorate, Chichi and Amber helped the chefs out with their cooking, and Videl was the one person that kept Gohan busy.

It started when Videl asked Gohan if he would like to spend the day with her, and much to her relief, he eagerly responded yes. The two spent the day at the mall to do a little shopping, watched a movie that Videl was _dying _to see, and ended up walked on the beach for a little while. Videl occasionally checked her phone, receiving warning messages from her friends to not bring him too soon, or to stall him longer.

The entire stalling situation made Videl feel guilty. What if after the party, Gohan thought the only reason that she wanted to spend time with him was to keep him away so the others could set up the party? That thought alone just killed her. She _loved _spending time with Gohan. She spent as much time possible with him whether it was him helping her train, teaching her how to fly, hanging out with their friends, or even babysitting the demon spawns from hell.

Gohan seemed to notice her dazing off and pulled her hand. "What are you thinking about?"

Videl pulled out of her shock and flashed Gohan a dazzling smile. "Oh, I'm thinking about how beautiful the sky is."

They both sat on the soft sand and stared at the purple and red hues of the sky as the sun began to set. A slight breeze blew and with it the scent of salt and the ocean. Both breathed in the brisk air and smiled. Videl leaned her head against Gohan's shoulder and for once he didn't blush. After the past few months, they grew comfortable with one another. A sigh of content escaped her lips as Videl thought of the wonderful time they spent together. Graduation was slowly approaching and so ending their childhood lives.

"Videl?" Gohan whispered, breaking her thoughts once more.

"Mhmm?"

"I just wanted to know if-"

Just then, Videl's phone vibrated furiously causing her to immediately sit up and check the message. It was from Melanie. **Alright Videl, time to bring Gohan over. We're ready!**

"Oh Gohan, my mom just sent me a message. Would you mind coming with me to Bulma's to grab something from her really quick? Something about capsules and what not," Videl said nonchalantly.

"Oh. Sure." Gohan said while getting up and offering Videl a hand which she gladly took.

"So what was it you were saying?"

"O-oh. Nothing important," he mumbled as he opened the car door for her.

They drove in silence with the exception of the radio. When they finally reached Capsule Corp. Gohan parked in his usual parking space and escorted Videl to the main room where Bulma's home was located.

"Er, I don't think they're home, the lights are off," Gohan said while tilting his head.

"Oh, no, she's here," Videl laughed while waving her hand, "Trunks and Goten probably played target practice with the light bulbs again. I can hear Vegeta yelling right now."

Gohan shrugged and rang the doorbell and slowly the door opened and all of a sudden the lights turned on. "SURPRISE SON GOHAN!!!" With wide eyes, Gohan fell over in shock and clutched where his heart was. A boom of confetti poured down on everyone along with a bunch of balloons thanks to Goten and Trunks. Everyone tackled Gohan with hugs, kisses and birthday wishes. Gohan turned around to Videl and grinned down at her.

"You knew?"

Videl shook her head and the clueless Saiyan. "No, I just _happened _to ask you to spend the day with me on the very day of your surprise party," Videl said sarcastically while also giving him and hug and kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Gohan."

"EW," Goten and Trunks gagged in unison, "NO KISSY FACES!"

The two teenagers blushed as everyone joined in on the laughter. Goku came up behind Goten and Trunks and lifted them up on his shoulders. "Trust me kids, you'll be singing a whole different tune when you get older."

The party hit off with success though with a few mishaps such as Vegeta yet again spiking the punch, Trunks pushing Goten's head in the birthday cake, though luckily there was a spare, and a few unmentionable other situations. The music pumped up and the dancing started almost immediately. Sharpner, Eric, and Hotaka managed to life Gohan up on their shoulders much to his embarrassment though everyone laughed at the great party. Gohan actually managed to dance a few slow songs without a blush, but only when it came to Melanie, Erasa, and Videl.

"Hey there Gohan, you're my friend and all, but don't get any ideas!" Eric said jokingly as he eyed Gohan and Melanie dancing together.

"Just make sure _you _don't get any ideas Eric," Melanie laughed while staring at Eric dancing with Sharpner as a joke.

"Yeah Eric, I was planning on keeping him for at least a little while longer," Erasa laughed while dancing with little Goten.

"Looks like the brat has game," Vegeta smirked while staring at all the dancing people.

"Oh hush Vegeta," Bulma whispered while staring at the teenagers as well, "Gohan has always been a likeable boy."

"I'm not talking about him, I'm talking about ours," Vegeta snickered while watching Videl and Trunks dance. Bulma rolled her eyes and managed to coax Vegeta into a dance.

The party went continued throughout the night from Gohan blowing out the candles to his cake, to opening the various amounts of presents he received. Sadly the party began to fade and farewells were shared with everyone along with the last round of birthday wishes. Gohan kissed his mom goodnight as she, Goku, and Goten headed off back to their come back in the mountains. Gohan, Videl, Melanie, Eric, Sharpner, and Erasa decided to take a walk in the park before calling it a day.

The moon was full as they all walked down the path and chatted about the fun they had, the ending of their senior year, and graduation. The happy chattering slowly faded into a solemn whisper as they realized that everything was coming to an end. The group walked towards the swings and they all sat down while kicking at the sand.

"I can't believe it'll be over in two weeks," Melanie whispered while raising her head to the skies.

"I know what you mean," Eric muttered, "Life has passed us by way too fast."

"Oh cheer up guys," Erasa said with a small smile, "At least we won't be far from one another."

"Yeah," Videl chimed, "I mean, we're all attending Tokyo University in the fall and we have all summer."

"Yeah," Sharpner joined in with a huge grin, "It'll be great."

"Well, not all of us are going," Erasa said mildly while staring at Gohan. "Remember."

All eyes were on Gohan, but he stared at all of them with a bright grin. "Actually, I decided that I would attend Tokyo University also."

Everyone's eyes were round as saucers as they jumped up and tackled Gohan to the floor while bombarding him with excitement. "You idiot! You scared us!"

"What happened to studying abroad in the states? Aw hell, who cares!?"

"Oh Gohan, I'm so happy you decided to join us!"

"Now we can be roommates! That's wicked!"

"You don't know how happy I am that you said that Gohan."

The night wore on and the mood began to lighten back into happiness. Soon, everyone made their separate ways until it was just Videl and Gohan sitting under the moonlight with the swings. Gohan pushed Videl gently and they both had small smiles on their faces.

"I really meant what I said Gohan" Videl said while halting the swinging with her feet. "You don't know how happy you made me when you said you were joining us. I have to admit that I was feeling crappy whenever I thought of you leaving us."

Gohan twisted the swing so Videl was facing him. "I'm glad I can make you happy."

"You always make me happy."

"And you just contradicted yourself."

"Oh shut up brains," Videl teased while using one of his many nicknames.

They were like that for a few minutes, just staring into each others eyes. Videl then lifted her feet and the swing twisted back into place. "Videl?" Gohan asked in a whisper.

"Yes?" she responded while tilting her head back to face back to stare at him.

"I was wondering. You know, we've gotten to know each other for the past few months and everything and I think you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met and all and I was thinking if it isn't too much to ask if-"

Videl lifted herself off the swing and walked around to face Gohan. She cupped his face with her hands and slowly reached on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his lips and stepped back down. "I sure hope you were asking me to be your girlfriend and not asking me if I could help you out with something."

Gohan stared at her in shock as she laughed, but soon joined her. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her with him while hugging her close. "Videl, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Absolutely," Videl whispered in his ear.

They hugged for a moment longer until Gohan's ears perked up. "Do you hear something?"

"Ouch, Melanie, that was my head!"

"Oh really, damn, I missed."

"Ugh, would you two be quiet!"

"Aw they look so cute together. I thought it would never happen!"

Four figures huddled behind a small bush while watching the sweet embrace between Videl and Gohan.

"Haha Sharpie, you owe me a nice amount of zeni my brotha!"

"Oh shut up Eric, gloating isn't beseeming."

"Erasa, you have to buy me my favorite lip gloss. I told you not to bet against me."

Erasa whined while sighing in defeat. "Ugh, I new I should have sided with you guys. Thanks a lot Sharpner!"

"Hey, don't yell at me, it's all Mr. Prude's fault," Sharpner said while pointing at Gohan.

"Mr. Prude, huh?" a voice interrupted the four squabbling teenagers.

They all stared up to meet the eyes of none other than Gohan and Videl. The teenagers immediately stood up and Sharpner smiled nervously. "Hey man, if you would've just asked her like we told you…"

Videl raised an eyebrow. "When was this?"

"Back on Eric's birthday after Hotaka jumped out of the cake."

"Oh really," Videl said while glaring at Gohan. "Think of all that time!"

Melanie smirked while wagging her finger, "Miss Videl, I do recall Erasa and I telling you that you should ask Gohan out during the Blue Moon festival!"

Gohan stared at Videl with false horror while grabbing his heart. "Oh, woe is me!" Videl punched Gohan lightly on the arm, but everyone ended up laughing.

What the six teenagers didn't realize was that they were ALL being spied on by a certain someone. She let out a low cackle as she video taped the whole thing and pulled out her phone. "Chichi? This is Amber. You wouldn't believe what I just saw…"

* * *

Saiyachick: Alright, before you bite my head off, I wrote you a new chapter. Summer is here and I have more free time, so that is the good news. Bad news is, this story ends the next chapter ( Graduation. I can relate. I recently turned 18 and graduated so bah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you should expect the last chapter soon! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Graduation Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z nor will I ever.

* * *

Last time: _What the six teenagers didn't realize was that they were ALL being spied on by a certain someone. She let out a low cackle as she video taped the whole thing and pulled out her phone. "Chichi? This is Amber. You wouldn't believe what I just saw…"_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Graduation Goodbyes ****

* * *

**

The two weeks passed as quickly as they came and graduation crept on every senior slowly. Anticipation, fear, and sadness filled the air on the final day of practice. The gang was somewhat scattered but they managed to keep in touch by hollering at one another or text messaging…no matter how much it annoyed Mr. Yuuki. They day was hot and bothersome but when the principal announced that practice was over, everyone cheered and ran of the stadium.

Since the seniors got off early, Bulma invited Gohan, Videl, and the rest of the gang over for a Barbeque. "Good," Eric said while chuckling, "Because I am starving!"

When they all made it to Bulma's the group was surprised to see Gohan's family and friends. The smell of burgers and hotdogs caught the noses of the hungry teens as they made their way in.

Everyone still teased Gohan and Videl of their obvious relationship with the usual 'About time you two!' or 'The brat finally has a mate.' That sort of thing. In the end it really didn't matter; they joked around with everyone just the same.

"Eric, Melanie!"

"Sharpie, Erasa!"

Two blurs came running out of the building with a frantic, what seemed to look like an instructor, running after them. "Trunks, Goten, stop this right now! This is no time to fool around kids; you need to finish your math-"

"But Miss Neko," Goten whined, "We've already done that lesson over a dozen times!"

"Besides," Trunks scoffed, "Family and friends are here. They come first."

"Boys, I insist your mothers-"

"Their mother's what? What is going on here?" Bulma asked while walking towards the commotion.

"Oh! Mrs. Briefs! I was just trying to get Trunks and Goten back inside to finish their work-"

Bulma cut off the instructor. "It's fine. I've checked their homework and if I'm not mistaken you are still doing the same section in the algebra disc? They will be fine. You can go home early and I'll have them finish up while they're here." Miss Neko bowed her head and walked back into the building to gather her thing sand leave.

"W-o-w," Eric said as he gulped his soda, "You guys are learning algebra at your age?"

"Yeah," Trunks said between bites, "It's really easy. The instructor is a joke!"

"Yeah, Trunks is a way better teacher," Goten chimed while topping his hotdog with everything in sight. "Well first it's Gohan, then Trunks…"

"Traitor!" Trunks laughed childishly while throwing a carrot at Goten's head and sticking out his tongue.

Everyone laughed at the childish display and continued talking about the day they were about to endure. Graduation. It all came down to that exact day and it seemed so nerve-wracking.

"I'm so scared!" Erasa squealed while getting up to throw away her plate.

"I know," Melanie said while biting her lip, "This is all so…weird."

"Aw c'mon guys," Gohan grinned, "We already talked about this at the park. We are attending the same university and it'll be just like high school, except with different schedules."

"OH!" Erasa yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "We still haven't discussed the most important issue."

"What?"

"Living situations!"

Videl smiled and shrugged, "Well I thought you, Melanie, and I would be roommates."

"Yeah," Eric said in agreement, "And I thought I'd be rooming with Sharpie and Gohan."

Gohan paused for a moment. "I haven't really thought about that. Strange."

"Well it's settled!" Sharpner said, "This summer I say we take a trip down to Tokyo and do some hunting."

"And a place to keep a dog," Eric said, "I want to take Llama with me. I couldn't leave that pup behind."

Sharpner rolled his eyes, "The dog is growing bigger every day."

"So! He can protect us."

"Protect us? We don't need to be protected. You might as well give the dog to the girls."

"Sharpner, I could kick your sorry ass any day," Videl scoffed. "Don't you remember-"

"Dually noted Videl."

Bulma came back around to their table and offered them more food while handing Goten and Trunks their math books. "Alright guys, time to finish up."

"Aw mom!"

"Would you rather learn math with Vegeta?" Bulma asked while raising an eyebrow.

Trunks and Goten looked at one another with horror. "OH PLEASE! NOT AGAIN!"

"Bulma, I think I'll stop bringing Goten around," Chichi said while walking up to the table with Amber. "Last time I asked if I could read Goten a story he hid under his bed. He won't even play Candy Land anymore."

Trunks froze and barely whispered, "Never mention that game again."

Gohan laughed nervously and managed to move his friends out of conversation. "Haha, I think we're going to go get a head start getting ready for graduation. You know speeches and whatnot."

"Yeah mom, we'll be over at our house to get ready," Videl said while explaining the situation.

"Alright Videl," Amber said with a smile, "You'll probably be gone by the time we get home so we'll just see all you kids at the stadium."

"Ok," all the kids exclaimed while walking out of the Capsule dome.

"So Gohan," Melanie said as they walked to the cars, "What's this about Vegeta?"

"Yeah and why are the boys so scared of him?"

"Well who could blame them, he looks absolutely murderous."

"And how can you make Candy Land scary?"

Gohan put a hand behind his head and laughed nervously once more. "Well, I guess you have to get to know Vegeta a bit more."

"I don't think I'd want to," Videl laughed while getting into her car. "Let's go!"

The drive didn't seem to take too long since the lunch traffic was dieing away. They managed to get to the house within fifteen minutes and decided since they had tons of time to kill that they would just hang around and watch a movie.

Though once the clock displayed that it was four o'clock, the girls decided it was time for them to get ready and suggested the boys to do the same. Sharpner rolled his eyes as he and the other boys walked to the guest room. "I don't see why girls take so long."

"Trust me," Gohan groaned while laying out his clothes, "Curling hair alone takes an eternity."

"At least the end result is well worth it," Eric said to himself while pulling out his cap and gown.

Meanwhile in the Videl's room, mayhem pursued. The girls plugged in every curling iron and straightener in sight while pulling out every hair product possible. Foundation, cover-up, and eye shadow lay scattered all across the counter along with mascara and eye liner left out of their lids.

"Hey Melanie, can you hand me my sapphire necklace?"

"Sure Videl. Hey Erasa, can you curl the back of my hair? I can't get it."

Erasa smiled, "I can't believe we're graduating."

"I know," Videl said, fumbling with her necklace. "It all comes down to this…ugh I don't think I can make a speech."

"We'll do fine," Melanie said, reassuring her friend. "You're not alone. Gohan and I will be up there with you."

"Yeah," Videl signed while applying a little eye shadow. "At least I will have you guys up there with me."

The girls continued to get into their dresses and put on the rest of their makeup. They looked at themselves in the mirror and smiled. Erasa wore an emerald green strapless dress with a small silver chain wrapped around her curvy waist. Her jewelry was simple and consisted of a small diamond necklace and dangling crystal earrings.

Melanie wore a deep scarlet colored dress with sleeves that went to her forearms but crisscrossed in the back. She wore a jewelry set that belonged to her late mother and a smile curled on her lips.

Videl blushed as she stared at her reflection. She wore a snow-blue dress that clung to her hips but flowed past her knees. The dress was held up by cloth connected to a diamond choker and a pair of diamond earrings sparkled on her ears.

The girls complemented one another and put on their caps and gowns. As they walked down the stairs, they saw the boys were ready. They all wore black dress pants except Sharpner wore dark green dress shirt, Eric wore a burgundy dress shirt, and Gohan wore a white dress shirt. They had their caps and gowns on also and began to compliment the girls.

They talked a bit more then went off to drive to school. Once they arrived they saw a bunch of their friends such as Caity, Hotaru, Hotaka, and a few others. Soon the teacher's gathered the students in the lines and the march began. Eric grinned mischievously and began to text Sharpner and Hotaka. '**Operation embarrass Mr. Yuuki is a go.**'

The students took their seats and stared back at their friends and family. The principal droned on about what an honor it was to present such fine students and finally called up a few teenagers. Among those few were Melanie. "I'd like to present Melanie Inami, the senior class function coordinator."

Cheering echoed throughout the stadium as Melanie got up and walked towards the podium. "Hello friends, family, and my fellow classmates. It has been a pleasure to serve as this year's coordinator. I hope I lived up to everyone's standards and organized the dances and rallies to your liking. Now, on behalf of the senior class, I would like to present a gift to the future students. As a senior class, we hereby give the school and its student's brand new textbooks of every subject. Yes I know, surprise, every student gets a textbook." Melanie said with a bright smile, "Now I would like to introduce two outstanding people who have made this year an unforgettable one. Would Videl Satan and Gohan Son please come here?"

The cheering resumed and Gohan and Videl walked up next to Melanie. "Hello everyone, I'm Videl Satan," Videl said.

"And I'm Gohan Son," Gohan replied after her.

"We're up here for one simple reason. We're both valedictorians," Videl said, smiling to the crowd.

"I know some of you are thinking 'How the heck did that kid get valedictorian?' but trust me, I don't know either," Gohan chuckled nervously. He heard someone yell 'You deserve it Gohan!'

Videl laughed softly and continued, "We wanted to say that it was been an honor to serve our senior class. We picked each other up when the other needed help. In our primary and middle school days we were all scattered, enemies as one might say, but once we arrived at high school we were united. We were no longer enemies, but adversaries. We were friends."

Gohan stared at the audience and flashed a grin. "Now we are in front of you today as adults, well, most of us." That earned a chuckle from the crowd. Gohan turned to the faculty along with the rest of the class. "Oh behalf of the senior class, we want to thank our teachers who inspired us to never give up and to pursue our goals. Thank you for offering us this opportunity it better ourselves and thank you for not giving up on us."

Melanie, Videl, and Gohan bowed and walked back to their respectable while waiting for the real ceremony to begin. Within time, it all came down to this moment. The principal went through the names and it was as if time skipped ahead to just those specific teenagers.

"Sharpner Aoi." Everyone began to cheer as the graduation began and as each student walked up to receive their diploma. Sharpner shook the principal's hand and took his diploma with a grin.

"Melanie Inami." Melanie walked up and thanked the principal while taking the diploma.

"Erico Kamiya." Eric took the diploma and ran to the teachers with Sharpner and Hotaka in tow, grabbing Mr. Yuuki into a fierce hug and throwing him up on their shoulders. Once the boys calmed down, Eric did a quick flip, earning laughter from everyone.

"Erasa Midori." The bubbly blonde smiled at the crowd and her friends and jumped with joy when the diploma was in her hands.

"Videl Amber Satan." Videl got her diploma and flashed a peace sign towards her family and fellow classmates.

"Gohan Son." The distinct 'That's my boy' could be heard, even through all the screaming. Gohan laughed and took his diploma quickly with a blush.

Finally the ceremony came to an end and the principal asked the senior class to turn their tassel's to officially become graduates. Once the smile ritual was complete, caps were thrown about and the celebration began. The screaming grew even more intense and the friends and families in the stands got down and met up with the graduates.

"Kids, over here!"

Gohan and the gang turned to a large group of people which consisted of their friends and family. They all went to their respectable families except Melanie who seemed to kick at the floor with tears stinging her eyes.

"Melanie?" a voice whispered.

Melanie turned around to find her grandparents from her father's side of the family standing there. Her obsidian eyes widened in shock but were immediately filled with joy as she ran towards them. She gave both of them big hugs with tears streaming down her face. "Thank you for coming."

"We wouldn't miss it honey," her grandma replied, "plus, your grandpa needed a breather from the states."

The three laughed cheerfully with one another and introductions were made. Later that night, the gang watched the firework show and sighed contently while thinking about their futures.

**10 Years Later**

Years had passed since graduation and times had changed. Gohan and Videl ended up married a year within college and had a daughter named Pan shortly after. They moved to West City where Gohan took up a teaching career at the college.

Eric and Melanie were married after college and ended up having two twin boys named Boshi and Tama. It came as a surprise when Eric decided to open up a dojo in Kyoto.

Sharpner and Erasa ended up in Europe where they constantly travel with Sharpner being a photographer and Erasa a fashion designer. They would be married the following month.

Life was perfect.

* * *

Saiyachick: Well that is the end of that. Thank you for everyone who has stayed with me all this way. I appreciate it.

Much love.


End file.
